The Next Generation
by FencingBabe7
Summary: Nick Will&Elizabeth's son hates Tori Jack&Ana's daughter almost as soon as he meets her. Is it possible for them to unite when their parents are captured? FINISHED.
1. Nick

I don't know why I'm writing this story since I'm in the middle of "Deleted Scenes from POTC" but I'm going to try and write both at the same time. So this is about Will/Elizabeth's son and Jack/Anamaria's daughter. Sorry that this is not a JE (it might become one but not likely) but I really needed Anamaria's daughter to be like her and if brought up with Will, her daughter would be much more respectable. In this story Jack, Elizabeth, Will and Ana are somewhere between 35-45 years old.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. However, Nicolas and Tori are my own creations.  
  
***  
  
Nicolas Turner stood on the dock, waiting. Many people walked passed him, but he stood still, his eyes fixed on the ocean. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for except that he was watching for a girl. His mother had told him that a two close friend of his parents, Jack and Anamaria were coming to visit. They had a daughter. He was so excited to meet her. He couldn't wait to learn all about life on the seas. He was eighteen and though handsome, many girls had no interest in him because he was born into a blacksmiths family. Hopefully, Torima (Jack and Anamaria's daughter) would have slightly lower standards.  
  
Jack was a pirate. He would have to come disguised as would Anamaria. As Torima had no criminal records and very few people knew she even existed, she would have no need for disguise, but Nicolas had no idea what she looked like so was having a hard time spotting her. He had always been curious to know why his well-bred mother had connections with pirates and he had finally learned when his father had told him the story of Jack, Barbossa, and his parents a few nights back.  
  
Nicolas suddenly had the distinct feeling he was being watched. He turned his head and found a girl watching him. She was leaning against one of the poles holding up the dock. Nicolas had never seen a girl like this. She wore men's clothes and her hair was braided into at least a hundred tiny braids. Her skin was tan but not dark. She had been eyeing the sword at Nicolas' side but quickly looked away when he turned towards her. Nicolas continued to stare. The girl gave an irritated sigh and looked back at him, "Whatcha starin' at?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I," Nicolas quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"Why da ya 'ave a sword?" the girl asked, forcing his intention back on her, even though she had just told him to look away, "Seems like the only people who wear swords are pirates and officials and ya don't look like an official."  
  
Her eyes skimmed over his work clothes. Nick flushed on the attack at his heritage. Especially from a girl who looked far lower in social status than he. "My father insists I wear a sword for. err.. self- protection," he told her, coldly.  
  
"Self-protection?" the girl raised her eyebrows, "If yer not high- born who would be attackin' ya?"  
  
"My father has his enemies," Nick replied, his fingers unconsciously folding around the hilt of his sword.  
  
The girl noticed. "If ya draw that sword on me, ya'll be dead before ya even have a chance ta realize it," she warned  
  
Nick could see no weapon of any sort on her but let go of his sword anyway. He didn't want to get in trouble. He was being an idiot even to think of attacking a female. He had been brought up as a gentlemen. Though his father was only a blacksmith, his mother was the daughter of the governor. She had given up all of her luxuries to be with Will, his father, but she was still well respected in the community as was Will for his honesty and hard work. But Nick wasn't about to tell this girl that his mother was highborn. He didn't enjoy showing it off especially after meeting some of his mother's old "friends."  
  
"Good," the girl's whisper was filled with malice, "Ya don't want ta go makin' enemies with me."  
  
Nicolas had his pride and didn't take kindly to this. "You don't want to make enemies with me either," he replied, trying to keep his voice as hard as hers.  
  
"What, yer daddy who makes ya wear a sword will come after me or somethin'?"  
  
"No!" Nick shouted louder than he meant to, a few people stared and then turned away, uninterested, "I'm learning how to make swords, and I practice with them two hours a day."  
  
"Not quite up ta yer father's standards," said a voice in his ear, "He used ta practice three hours. Of course that was fer yer mother."  
  
Nick whipped around and was got a huge surprise. Apparently the person who had whispered that to him was a priest, dressed in robes and with large hood over his face. Next to him was a nun. Then Nick saw two glittering, dancing black eyes from within the folds of the priest robes. A real priest wouldn't be so withdrawn. "You're not a priest," he accused.  
  
"Ssh," the "priest" pulled back his hood so that only Nick could see his face. He was tanned with a mass of black tangled hair and the black eyes were even more mischievous in the light.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" Nick stared.  
  
"Capt' ta ya, lad," Jack flipped the hood back over his eyes, "And this is Anamaria."  
  
He nudged the nun who give him a glare, quickly realized it was un- nun-like, and resumed her former posture. "I see ya've met Tori."  
  
He motioned to the girl behind Nick. He had almost forgotten she was there but when he looked back at her, a horrible sinking sensation filled his stomach. This was the Torima he had been waiting for? Tori seemed to feel the same why. Her face went tight. "Ya never said he was proper- like," she muttered to her parents.  
  
Jack gave a sly grin which was missed as the hood was covering his face. "I thought I'd told ya enough 'bout Will Turner for ya ta guess what his son would be like."  
  
"Hmmm." Tori still looked sour.  
  
"Well let's get goin'," Jack started forward, "We don't want ta seem suspicious."  
  
"I think we've already done that," Tori muttered under her breath.  
  
Jack gave a glance at the mass of people milling around the docks. A few people were watching them but turned back to their business almost immediately. Jack nodded to Anamaria, Tori, and Nick and walked through the crowd, bowing his head like a priest. The citizens made way for him. They managed their way out of the tightly packed dock to a back road. "Follow me," Nick motioned to them, assuming it was his job to lead them to his house.  
  
"Where yer parents livin' now exactly?" Jack asked.  
  
"Not far from my father's blacksmith shop," Nick replied, "My grandfather offered to pay for a big house but my father didn't want the charity. He paid for the house we have now with his own money."  
  
He flushed. He hadn't really meant to let that slip out. A carriage came rolling up towards them, and they jumped out of the street so not to be splattered. However, carriage didn't go by, it stopped right in front of them. Jack froze. A white-wig covered head poked out of the carriage window: the Commodore, Nick's least favorite of his mother's old acquaintances. "Good-day, Father," he called out to Jack.  
  
"Good-day to ya and may god's blessin' be on ya," Jack replied, managing to act like a priest despite the fact that his voice was rather fixed.  
  
"And Nick!" the excitement in the Commodore's voice did not reach his cold eyes, "What a pleasure to see you! Give my regards to your mother."  
  
With that he shut the window and rolled off. Jack gave a relieved sigh. "Bastard," Tori's teeth were clenched together hard.  
  
Jack gave Tori a warning look. Tori shut up. Nick didn't say so but he felt the same way. All the Commodore wanted was Elizabeth and he wouldn't give up on her even though she was already married. He hated Nick because he was the result of Elizabeth's love for Will. He could never quite forgive Nick for having Will as a father or Will for marrying Elizabeth. The rest of the walk was in silence. Nick couldn't think of anything to say. Even Jack was quiet. Lucky, the silence didn't last long as they reached Nick's house. Nick opened the door and called in "Mother, Father?"  
  
Elizabeth quickly hurried to the door, wiping her hands on her apron. Though middle-aged, she was still a beautiful woman and very energetic. She frowned when she saw the priest, nun, and pirate-girl at her door and then realizing it was Jack, motioned them to come in. They did so and once Anamaria had closed the door, Elizabeth burst into gales of laughter. "Oh god, Jack," she laughed, "I knew you were coming disguised but I have to admit that's one good costume."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jack threw back his hood, letting his mane of hair, beads, bones and other trinkets fall forward. He produced a tri-corner hat, seemingly from no-where and placed it on his head. Anamaria was pulling off her nun costume as well, her long sleek black hair falling to almost her waist. Tori was just standing there, shifting from foot to foot, her eyes flitting around nervously. When Elizabeth had finally stopped laughing she went forward and embraced Anamaria. Anamaria seemed somewhat surprised but then hugged her back. After pulling away from Ana, Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Elizabeth, ya look just as beautiful as ever," Jack told her, smiling.  
  
He gave her a quick friendly kiss on the lips which caused him a glare from Ana and a blush from Elizabeth. "Jack." Ana's voice was hard.  
  
"How could ya even think I'd love anyone but ya?" Jack interrupted her, pulling her into his arms and giving her a long kiss.  
  
Tori looked as though she wished to be anywhere but here. Will entered the room, holding a sword in his hand. He didn't see Jack, Ana, or Tori and turned immediately to Nick. "Does this blade feel balanced to you?" he asked.  
  
Jack gave a slight cough and Will turned quickly. "Jack and Ana," he exclaimed, "Oh sorry. I thought you were arriving later so I was working on this sword."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Jack held out his hand. Will carefully handed it to him. Jack examined it with care that he didn't give to anything save Ana. "Hmm."  
  
He ran his hand lightly over the blade. So lightly that he did not drawl blood. Nick admired the care he gave it. "Nice blade: sharp."  
  
He gave the sword a twirl. Elizabeth jumped back. Jack turned back to Will holding out the sword for him to take. "It's a little unbalanced. Take a little weight off the hilt and it's perfect," he told Will.  
  
Will took it back, then carefully laid it on a chair, and embraced both Ana and Jack. "It's nice to see both of you again."  
  
Tori had blended away from everyone so that no-one would notice her. Will, however had been looking around for her and spotted her. "You must be Torima?" he asked.  
  
Tori nodded but winced slightly at her real name. "Welcome."  
  
Will held out a well-callused hand. Tori cautiously took it. "Dinner is ready," Elizabeth announced as Will dropped Tori's hand.  
  
"Good, I was about ta eat that sword of yers," Jack grinned.  
  
Will shot a mock-frightened look at the sword he had spent so long on. "Remind me to keep that away from him," he whispered to Nick as they made their way into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Like it? That was a really long chapter. I finally got Anamaria's name right! Tori supposed to be a lot like Anamaria but unfortunately I didn't give Ana a very big part so you couldn't tell what she was like. Tori does curse like Jack. Hehe. Like I said, this could turn out to be a JE but it's not likely. REVIEW!!!!! Please? Pretty please? With a picture of Will on top? Well maybe not but still review. PLEEEEEASE! 


	2. Accusations

Oh my god. I actually have reviews already. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. To reviewers:  
  
Nirobie: Thanks for being the first to review. I update often, so check every few days.  
  
Anmras: Why do you think "romance" is the second theme of this story? It might take a while since Tori is really hard and stubborn but there will definitely some.  
  
Luby_Connor_Lizzie: Sure!  
  
Karin: Yeah! You've stuck around to read this story. Sorry, I've decided no J/E *sob* *sob*.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tori (I'm not sure I want her) and Nick (I'm definitely happy to own him!).  
  
***  
  
Tori rolled over in her bed. She was used to the swaying of a ship to put her to sleep. She felt uneasy with firm ground beneath her. Usually when she couldn't sleep, she went onto the deck to breath in the sea breeze. The Turner's did have a small courtyard. It would have to do. She needed a breath of fresh air. Slipping on her boots, she silently walked down the hall to the door leading to the courtyard.  
  
Someone was already there. Nick turned to face her as she came out. If Tori hadn't been feeling so uneasy, she would have turned around and walked right back. She couldn't stand this boy. Instead, she decided to try and get rid of him. "What are ya doin' here?" she asked, her voice accusatory.  
  
"I believe this is my house," Nick snapped back. The night was not his time: His shoulder-length golden-brown hair was ruffled and hanging at odd angles around his face. His dark eyes were tired; "I come out here when I can't sleep. What are you doing?"  
  
He gave her a suspicious look. "I couldn't sleep either," she said, airily, sweeping past him.  
  
His eyes opened in amazement, as he saw her better. Tori realized it was a mistake to come out in a nightdress, especially the one she was wearing. It had a low-neck line and fit a little more snuggly than necessary. Undoubtedly Nick hadn't believed she would ever wear a dress of any sort. "Stop starin'," she spat, angrily.  
  
"Sorry," he looked truly embarrassed and looked away.  
  
That's what she hated most about him. He gave in too easily. He was nothing but politeness and pretty-boy features. He tried to give her too much respect despite the fact that nothing but insults had poured from her tongue. She wasn't used to it. Her father's crew treated her the same as they would a man as they did her mother. The only person who had ever treated her any different was her father who teased her, lovingly. She wasn't a lady and didn't want to be treated like one. "I didn't expect you." Nick started.  
  
"Ta have a dress?"  
  
Tori put her hands on her hips. "So ya've learned my one and only secret, happy?"  
  
He looked offended. He wasn't even any fun to tease. He took it too seriously. "I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. She struck him across the face. Nick gaped, his hand coming up to his cheek. "What was the for?" he asked, aghast.  
  
"For bein' so damn polite," she growled.  
  
Nick just stared. "Didn't anyone ever tell ya that ya only 'ave ta apologize once and only if it's somethin' really bad ya did?"  
  
Nick didn't answer. He looked frightened. "Or not ta treat females who aren't ladies like they are?" she continued.  
  
A rage was rising inside her. He was weak. His two-hour sword fighting sessions didn't make him stop cowering in front of him. 'Ya're new ta him just as he's new ta ya' she told herself 'He doesn't know what to do.'  
  
Taking a deep calming breath she turned to him. "I'm not a lady so don't treat me like one," she told him, her voice deadly soft.  
  
"I. I." Nick stammered.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Tori snapped, knowing she couldn't stand being around him much longer.  
  
Nick looked as though there was nothing he'd rather do. Pushing a strand of hair out of his face, he hurried away. Tori watched him go. She would never admit it but he scared her somewhat as well. She really had no idea how to act. Her former treatment to him seemed harsh but she could see nothing else that would make her point. She closed her eyes and breathed in the delicate spring breeze. Summer was right around the corner and she couldn't wait to get back aboard the Pearl. It was her life. She remembered how Jack often told her that since she had been at sea since she was in the womb, there would be no place she would rather be and it was true. Staring at the walls of the brick house, Tori decided she couldn't wait to leave this place and the proper Turner family.  
  
***  
  
Nick stared up at the ceiling. He was shaking with anger. Tori seemed to push around however she wanted and there was nothing he could do because she was female. He touched his cheek, gently. It was swollen and stinging. How could one shrimp of a girl get the better of him? Had she been a man, he would have had her down in seconds with his sword, although he had begun to suspect she had a dagger hidden in her sleeve. It seemed the sort of thing a pirate would do.  
  
He didn't understand how she wanted him to treat her. She didn't seem to like him being polite and courteous. He knew the second he let down his politeness with other females, they'd be very offended. Not that they'd be around him much anyway. He slapped his fist hard on his night table and only received a searing pain up his arm.  
  
He wrung his hand, trying to ignore what felt like a hundred needles prickling under his skin and thought back to Tori. It was almost like she wanted him to treat her like a boy. He couldn't forget that she was a girl. Her lips were soft and delicate like roses and her hair was much like her mother's: long and sleek.  
  
He remembered the nightdress with the low-neck. Nick would never admit it but he had gotten a good look before she told him to stop staring and he'd liked what he saw. No, it he couldn't forget she was female.  
  
But the beauty was only ploy: a cover. Underneath, she was a rock, impossible to impenetrate. Her heart was cold. She didn't care that he was hurt by her insults and verbal attacks. She just plowed straight on. He wondered if she even had a conscious. Turning, so that his swollen cheek was not pressed against the pillow, he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, everyone was already seated at the table eating breakfast when Nick arrived in the dining room. Elizabeth gave him a cheery glance while sweeping into the kitchen for some more toast and stopped short. 'Nick, what's the matter with your cheek, darling?" she asked him, bringing her head close to get a better look.  
  
Nick felt Tori's eyes boring into him from across the room. "I tripped over my sword while going to the outhouse last night," Nick lied.  
  
Tori's eyes widened. She had been so sure he would tell the truth and he hadn't. She wasn't sure this was good or bad as it was most likely to keep her out of trouble. "I told you not to leave that lying around the room, Nick," Will told him.  
  
"Sorry," Nick mumbled.  
  
Tori wished she could sock him in the jaw. He had to apologize for everything. "Was it hurt?" Will asked.  
  
"My cheek swelled up," Nick motioned to it.  
  
"Not you," Will glared at him, "The sword!"  
  
"No, not at all," Nick mumbled.  
  
He wasn't good at lies. "Are you sure?" Will questioned him.  
  
"Leave the poor lad alone, Will," Jack cut in, his dark eyes dancing as usual.  
  
Will shrugged and didn't say anymore. Nick felt awful. His father had worked very hard to make his sword: it was one of the best ones he had ever made and he had had to lie and make his father think it might be damaged. Nick chanced a glance at Tori but she was staring fixedly down at her plate. So she wasn't even grateful that he had covered up for her. He couldn't wait until she was gone. He didn't mind Jack and Ana so much but Tori was more than he could handle.  
  
***  
  
I promise that something big will actually happen next chapter. Sorry for the delayed action but I really have to get it so the hate between Nick and Tori is at its high point. Please review. 


	3. Captured

Nick woke up three days later to find the house unusually quiet. Getting up, he quickly donned his clothes and went down into the kitchen: nothing. He stared. There was no breakfast set out on the table or anything. His heart beating fast, he raced up to his parents bedroom and pushed open the door. The sheets on the bed were torn back and thrown across the floor. His parents would never have done that. Nick screamed. Almost to his relief, the door down the hall flew open and a very unruffled Tori poked her head out. "Would ya mind shuttin' up?" she asked, yawning widely.  
  
She suddenly noticed Nick's fearful expression: not even something she could have done. Throwing aside the dislike she had for him, at least for the moment, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nick opened his mouth and nothing came out. He pointed to Will and Elizabeth's opened room. Tori raised her eyebrows and shuffled down the hall in her nightgown. Her mouth fell as she looked into the room. "Do you.?"  
  
Nick didn't get any farther. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing a dress, she raced down the hall and threw open the door of the guest room Jack and Anamaria had been sharing. It was the same as Will and Elizabeth's room except worse. Vases were broken, the curtains were torn, and it looks as though someone had put up a very good fight. "No," whispered Tori, she sank to her knees, shaking.  
  
Nick entered the room. If the situation had been so serious, he would have been surprised to see Tori kneeling, shaking uncontrollably. In an act to calm her down some, he softly out his arm around her shoulder. She angrily threw him off. "I don't need that," she snarled.  
  
He quickly gave her some distance, seeing her even more angry than she had ever been. "It would 'ave had ta be a lot of them," she said, softly, "My father would never 'ave let 'em take him if their was just a few."  
  
Her eyes skimmed the room. She suddenly walked over to the window and put her finger on something on the wall. "What is it?" Nick asked, coming behind her.  
  
"Blood," she whispered faintly, not quite believing that the sight of it would make her as dizzy as she felt now.  
  
Nick's eyes narrowed and he looked at it closely. "How would we have not heard?" he asked.  
  
Beside him, Tori suddenly swayed. Nick caught her just before she hit the ground. Weakly she pushed him away, collapsing on the bed. "We were drugged," Nick whispered suddenly, the idea occurring to him. His head was pounding uncomfortably. Tori looked as if she was going to lose conscious any minute. Nick hoped she wouldn't. He would be quite alone if she did. "Water," she groaned, the word barely coming out of her mouth.  
  
Nick got up, stumbling and somehow made it to the pump outside and pumped her some water. When he got up to the room, she was breathing shallowly, her eyes flickering slightly. Whoever had done this had definitely overdosed her. He felt even sicker. Handing her the water, he sat down in a chair, resting his head in his hands.  
  
After a few sips, Tori managed to sit up, fighting the overwhelming feeling of unconsciousness. "Ya said yer father had enemies," she whispered.  
  
Nick had to lean forward to hear her. "What?"  
  
"When I first met ya, ya said ya wore a sword 'cause yer father had his enemies. Who are they?" Tori asked.  
  
Nick remembered his words back at the dock. He hated to admit this to her but he had no idea. "I don't know," he admitted, "I only know that my father always made me wear a sword."  
  
"Fancy that not even knowin' yer own father's enemies," Tori managed to be sarcastic despite her state.  
  
"You don't seem to know yours," Nick said angrily. She just had to get after him all the time, even now, "Whoever it was would have to have been your father's too or he would have just left him like he did us."  
  
"Why do ya assume it was a he? It couldn't be a she?" Tori asked.  
  
Nick gave an irritated sigh. "I know most of my father's enemies," Tori continued, her dark eyes mocking, "But he has so many I've a hard time keepin' up with them all. I thought as yer father might 'ave less that would be a good place ta start."  
  
"If I knew," Nick added.  
  
"If ya knew," Tori sneered.  
  
'Damn her' thought Nick. It was taking him all he had to not draw his sword. Then he realized he didn't have his sword. He quickly went back to his room, leaving Tori muttering after him. His sword was not in its usual place: in its sheath, on his night table. He cursed silently and began throwing things every which way, looking for it. It wasn't there. Nick stood up, as close to anger as he had ever been. Will was going to kill him. 'If he wasn't dead.' That was even more of the problem. If he was going to do anything about this, he would need his sword.  
  
He stomped back into Jack and Anamaria's room, so despairingly Tori stared. "What is it now?" she taunted him, "Did they take yer doll?"  
  
He glared, but not at her: at the wall above her head. Why couldn't he look at her? "They took my sword, if you must know," he said hollowly, "And if you have a weapon, I'm sure they took it, too."  
  
She shook her head, her smile fixed. She lifted the sleeve of her nightgown, revealing a dagger. Nick snorted. "You sleep with that?"  
  
"Ya never know when someone might attack."  
  
"Well they did and it didn't help, did it?"  
  
He slammed his fist against the wooden dresser, making her jump. "I hate feeling this helpless," he snarled.  
  
Suddenly Tori was smiling again. Nick was irritated that she found anything to smile at now. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly helpless, am I?"  
  
He just looked at her. She smirked. "My father does 'ave a ship, ya know. And a crew."  
  
A new hope spread over him but then was quickly squelched again. "And how do you propose we get to this ship and the crew?"  
  
He emphasized the "crew" just as she had done. "They were goin' ta pick us up tomorrow, anyway," she told him.  
  
"How does an infamous pirate ship just come sailing into Port Royal's harbor?"  
  
She groaned. Her head already hurt, she didn't need this. "They don't come all the way. They come in the middle of the night, and we take a boat and row out ta them."  
  
"Oh," Nick's hopes were rising again.  
  
"Then it's a deal?"  
  
Her eyes were bright but murderous. "What's a deal?" Nick asked.  
  
"That ya'll actually help and won't ran away and act cowardly?"  
  
"If course," his eyes blazed at the suggestion that he was a coward.  
  
"Good," her voice was soft and deadly, "We'll show these bastards not ta make enemies of us."  
  
"Why do you assume they're male?" he asked, mimicking her.  
  
She grinned. He was starting to catch on. 


	4. The Black Pearl

FINALLY!!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry to keep you waiting. I'm usually much better at updating than this but I was really really busy. I'm truly sorry and I hope you will still read the rest. I'm getting a lot of reviews on this considering this is still the beginning. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you read more. Thank you so much if you reviewed.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nick and Tori, not Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth was tied next to Will. Anamaria and Jack were on his other side. They were on a ship. One which name she had been on able to catch. Will was out cold. Their captors had attempted to drug them but as they had approached Jack first, he had made such a racket that they had woken up. Will immediately tried to defend Elizabeth but had received a blow in the head.  
  
Elizabeth managed to scoot closer to Will. She shook him gently. "Will," she whispered.  
  
He didn't move. "He's not wakin' up any time soon, Lizzie," Jack told her. Cuts and bruises lined his face and arms, "He was hit hard."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip. A small sob escaped it, even so. She tried not to look at her husband. She felt sick. "I wonder which bastards had the pleasure of takin' us," growled Ana.  
  
They had looked like pirates but there was no way of knowing who they worked for. Jack had the uncomfortable feeling of familiarity. They were tied together on the deck, the fog so thick in their eyes; they could hardly see each other.  
  
A man came up onto the deck. He spat at Jack's feet. "Capt' wants ta talk ta ya," he told them.  
  
He reached out to untie the ropes. Jack hit his arm with his two bound hands. "If the Capt' wants ta talk ta us, he can come out here."  
  
The man's lip curled, "He's not goin' to like that," he stated.  
  
He hurried off. A few minutes later another man came up. Everything about him, reeked with familiarity right to to his feather topped hat. "Not another Barbossa," Jack spat.  
  
"Unfortunately for ya, Aye," Barbossa smirked.  
  
"Who the bloody 'ell would marry yer father?" Jack asked, sarcastically.  
  
"No-one said my mother was married ta me father."  
  
Jack sneered, "A prostitute no doubt."  
  
"If she was, that's my business not yers. Yer not here ta talk about my family."  
  
"Tell me, why are we here?" Jack's eyes were wide with mock confusion.  
  
"Different reasons, actually," Barbossa grinned cruelly, "Everyone knows yer the most successful pirates on the seas. Yer ta give yer treasure ta me."  
  
"And what makes ya think I will? Ya can't torture me inta tellin' where it is," Jack told him.  
  
"Not torture ya, no," Barbossa kicked Ana lightly. She shot him a venomous look, "That's why I've got her. Maybe she can change yer mind."  
  
Jack's face went deadly white, "Lay one finger on her, and I'll."  
  
"Yer threats are useless, Sparrow," Barbossa sneered, "I'll torture ya as well if ya wish, however. I've a score ta settle with ya anyway."  
  
"Don't tell me yer father didn't get what he deserved," the normally easy-going Jack was furious.  
  
Barbossa didn't reply. He leaned down so his face was close to Elizabeth's. He was actually quite young. Only about her age. "I remember ya," he whispered, "The crew told me 'bout ya. I never imagined ya were so pretty."  
  
He touched her cheek and laughed. Elizabeth flinched, visibly and pulled Will closer to her. "Leave me alone," she whispered, angrily.  
  
"Not this time," Barbossa gave a purely evil grim, "I only need ya fer ransom. No-one says I can't mess with ya until then. It's been along time since there's been a woman aboard."  
Elizabeth looked truly horrified. Her arms around Will tightened. Barbossa noticed. "I don't need him," he stated, "but I'll keep him as long as you obey me. Should be a good incentive."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes with emotional pain, her hands turning white from holding Will so hard. Jack saw that she couldn't handle this much longer. Will would be in a rage if he realized what Barbossa planned to do with Elizabeth. "What?" he drawled, lazily, "Plan ta have a son like yer mother did?"  
  
Barbossa turned white with fury. Two seconds later, a pistol was pointing at Ana. "One more comment about my mother, Sparrow."  
  
Ana studied him with contempt. "Far better then whatever torturing ya 'ave in store fer me."  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth gave a small cry. "Where's Nick?"  
  
Ana's eyes suddenly went wide and she looked around. "Tori!"  
  
***  
  
Tori was gathering her things. Sure that she had gotten everything, she carried her bag to Nick's room and knocked on the door. "Ready?"  
  
He opened the door. "Not quite," he answered truthfully.  
  
Tori's eyes skimmed over his half packed bag, to accessories scattered all over the floor. "What's been takin' ya so long?" she asked, "The Pearl will 'ave left by the time we get there."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tori gave a harassed sigh. "Contrary ta what I make it seem like, everythin' is not yer fault so ya don't 'ave ta apologize fer it."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for being brought up with manners," he snapped, and then quickly caught himself, "Sorry."  
  
Tori closed her eyes in annoyance. "I. err." Nick shifted from foot to foot looking awkward.  
  
"Hurry up," Tori told him.  
  
He nodded and disappeared into his room again. After a good ten minutes of waiting, Tori pulled open the door. Nick was attempting to stuff a lantern into his bag. Tori was ready to hurt him. She marched over, and pulled out the lantern. "We 'ave those on the ship," she told him, irately, "We're not complete barbarians."  
  
Nick looked as if he thought she was at least but snapped his bag shut and stood up. Tori nodded, "Come on."  
  
He looked back at the lantern, "How are we going to get through the town with no light?"  
  
"I'm a weathered pirate," she told him, "I'll manage."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Ya'll 'ave ta do without," she informed him, "We can't risk bein' caught."  
  
Nick nodded and followed her out of the only place he'd ever known as home. He trustingly followed her down the dark streets of Port Royal. She found her way easily. She was cat-like, eyes alert, fingers twitching. He half-expected her to grow a tail. They finally reached the dock. Tori untied a small rowboat and dropped her bag into to it. Nick paused. "Is this right?" he asked.  
  
Tori stared. Pirates never questioned whether something was right or wrong to do. She was pretty sure her father would be able to come up with a reason for why pirating was right but faced with this question she couldn't. "What's not right about it?" she asked.  
  
Nick could tell she was unsure of herself. "It's probably some old fishermen's boat which he's worked so hard to buy and if we take it, he'll have to buy a new one and then his children might starve and."  
  
Tori stared even harder. Nick was analyzing this farther than was comfortable. It made her feel bad. Awful, in fact. Pushing away those feelings, she sat down determinedly and grabbed the oars. "Ours is a good cause as well," she said, defiantly, "If we don't go our parents might die."  
  
Looking nervous, Nick sat down and took the oars from her. She protested, angrily. She could do this herself. Nick backed off, even though he felt horrible to be in a stolen boat, rowed by a girl. The water was calm, however, and Tori was able to make unbelievably good time. In about fifteen minutes, a huge looming ship came into view. "The Pearl," Tori whispered in awe.  
  
Nick stared up at it. He hadn't expected it to be so big. He swallowed slightly, not sure what he was taking on. There was a shout from the Black Pearl and as they drew alongside it, arms reached down to pull them up.  
  
Once upon the deck, they were bombarded with questions. "Where's the Capt' and Anamaria?" "Who's he?" "Why are ya late?"  
  
Tori held up her hands to silence them. "Father and Mother."  
  
Her voice cracked. She tried again, "Father and Mother 'ave been captured along with Nick's parents, Elizabeth and Will. We must look fer them."  
  
Everyone looked at Nick. He shrank back. "So yer Lizzie's son?"  
  
A very old man had stepped out of the crew. Nick recognized him at once from Will's description. "Gibbs?" he asked, hesitantly.  
  
The man nodded and shook his hand. "Depressin' we 'ad ta meet under these circumstances but it happens."  
  
His voice was oily. "Jack has never failed us. We won't give up tryin' ta find him and yer parents as they did a great deal fer us as well."  
  
Nick nodded, feeling slightly less anxious. Beside him, Tori gave a small scream of joy and embraced a pirate-boy of about her age. Nick stomach dropped out completely. She had a lover.  
  
***  
  
Don't panic yet. There's still time for Nick/Tori later. Promise. I have this planned out. So please review. It means so much to me and it only takes a few minutes for you. Make me happy, please? *Cheesy smile* That chapter was longish to make up for the long time not updated. 


	5. Doubts

I'm sorry for neglecting this. I'm trying to write as often as I can.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
***  
  
Nick sat in his cabin. Gibbs had decided that he should be given a cabin rather than have to sleep with the crew. There was a small porthole. Nick watched the waves outside lapping at it. He felt awkward and frightened. He was on a pirate ship and the only person he knew was Tori. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nick questioned.  
  
"Tori."  
  
"Go away," he snapped.  
  
She ignored him and opened the door. "What are ya sulkin' about?"  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone."  
  
"I will when I want ta," she settled herself comfortably into one of the chairs.  
  
"What do you want?" he didn't feel like talking to her. Why did she have to be so stubborn?  
  
"I thought ya might enjoy my company," she said, coldly, "As I'm the only one ya know."  
  
So she obviously wasn't enjoying this either. "Go talk to your lover," Nick spat.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tori looked perplexed.  
  
"That pirate-boy you hugged. He's dark, got earrings everywhere.."  
  
"Oh," Tori laughed, "Ya mean Reph? He's my friend."  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows. Tori gave her usual annoyed sigh. "I'm tellin' the truth."  
  
She was slightly troubled that he thought this. In truth, she had no feelings for Reph. He'd been aboard the Pearl for as long as she could remember. He was an orphan and they'd grown up together. Lately, as they had gotten older, Reph had been throwing her looks even flirting with her occasionally. She always ran away whenever he did that. With anyone else she would have stood for it no longer than a few seconds and then immediately slapped them. For Reph it was different. She couldn't hurt him because. well... because he was Reph but neither did she enjoy his moves towards her. She just wished they could be they friends they always had been. She hid this doubt and worry. She didn't want to show any sign of weakness around Nick when she had always towered over him.  
  
Nick studied her for a moment. Her dark eyes were narrowed and she was frowning slightly. Probably at him. He couldn't imagine what he'd done wrong this time unless it was suggesting that Reph was her lover which she had just laughed at. Without anymore words, Tori left. Nick stared after her wishing she wouldn't leave and then hated himself for it a moment later. What was wrong with him? He bit his lip realizing that he had cared when he thought she had a lover. Was he in love with Tori? Before meeting her, this might have seemed like a blessing. He thought she would be delicate and sweet like all the other girls he knew. But she wasn't like that and it would be a curse to love her. She was as stubborn as a mule and always got her way. And she hated him: another curse.  
  
He leaned back against the small bed, taking in a whiff of the ship. It smelled of sweat, salt, and blood but to him the smell was almost good. The few pirate senses he had in his blood were taking over. He felt a bit more comfortable aboard, now. Especially when he realized, as he hadn't placed a thought on it before, that he had perfect balance aboard the swaying ship. He thought back to Tori and was suddenly embarrassed with himself for even thinking that he might love her. Lying down, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, driving all thoughts of her out of his mind.  
  
***  
  
Tori made her way onto the deck. It was approaching darkness but she didn't care. It was her favorite time. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the sea. She loved the sea with all her heart. Even when it grew angry and threw storms she still forgave it. She couldn't ever imagine living any other way. Leaning on the railing, she watched the waves turn from blue to gray. Darkness was falling. Her senses told her that someone was behind her. She spun around just as Reph landed in front of her, having been swinging down on one of the ship's many ropes. Tori rolled her eyes. "We already 'ave my father doin' that enough," she told him, "Ya don't need to do it too. There's no-one around ta be showin' off fer."  
  
He grinned. His black hair was cropped and tied back, not unlike Nick's. Only a few beads were braided into it in various places. Unlike most of the crew, he kept himself fairly clean and neat. He had started as a cabin boy but had worked his way up to become one of the most highly respected members of the crew despite his youth. He was tawny and buff and, though he would never admit it, conceited at times. "There's ya," he replied simply to Tori.  
  
"Ya don't need ta show off fer me, Reph," she informed him, "I already know what ya can do. How am I supposed ta become any better friends with ya?"  
  
"I wasn't thinkin' friends," he slipped an arm around her waist and lowered his face to hers.  
  
She turned her head just in time so that he only caught her cheek. She slipped away from him, planning on going below deck but he cornered her without realizing it. "Why do ya always try ta get away from me, Tor?" he asked, using his old nickname for her.  
  
She felt extremely awkward and would have liked nothing better than to get away. She almost knew how Nick felt when she cornered him like this, except that she did it with words and insults while Reph was physically blocking her path. "Leave me alone, Reph," she squeaked, trying to get past him.  
  
He let her. She didn't go very far, not wanting to be that rude as to run completely away. He leaned back against the railing to see what she would do. Slowly, she followed his example, while allowing some space between them. She didn't know why she felt this way towards her friend. Only a year ago, she had kept no secrets from him and they talked easily. She never told him her thoughts anymore. Throwing caution to the wind, she looked at him. "Why can't things go back ta the way they always were?" she asked him.  
  
"What do ya mean?" his green eyes lingered on hers. She looked away.  
  
"I mean why can't we just be friends like we used ta be. Ya don't talk ta me like ya used ta. Ya talk ta me almost. almost as if I'm a prostitute."  
  
She choked, tears welling in her eyes, "Ya're always lookin' at me as if I were some other girl other than yer friend. Ya.."  
  
Tears streamed down her face. He couldn't see them in the dark and she stopped talking so he wouldn't catch it in her voice. If he knew she was crying he would be alarmed. It was so unlike her. "Sorry, Tor," his voice was deep and rough.  
  
He turned to go and then paused for a minute, "But Tor, things change. We're not children anymore."  
  
Then he left. She stayed on deck, wiping her tear-stained face. There was a light on the other side of the deck: the night watch no doubt. She turned away from it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She now wished she hadn't been so nasty to Nick all these times. Now faced with a situation where she didn't know what to do or what to say she felt helpless, awkward, and weak. She was crying for gods sake, not a good thing for a pirate.  
  
She was angry as well. She knew she had hurt Reph without meaning to but they had different opinions know. She wanted everything to stay the same and he wanted change. Why had she put Nick through situations where he had probably felt like she did now? How could she have been such a bitch? She realized it was her pirate instinct to sneer at politeness and manners but she had been crueler than she had meant to. Nick wasn't a bad man at all. He had everything he needed in terms of bravery except the power to talk bravely. He never knew what to say and always assumed everything he said wasn't right.  
  
She felt a strong tug at her heart when she thought of Nick. Sympathy, perhaps but it definitely wasn't something she felt often. Tori wondered why she was so against having Reph as a lover. She guessed it was just because she was so used to him always being at her side as a friend that it just didn't feel right for him to be acting this way. Something would have to be done about it soon. It was already tearing up they're life long friendship. Maybe it was even too late. And what of Nick? Could she learn to be nicer?  
  
She liked Nick a lot even though she never showed it. Despite his politeness he had several piratical qualities. She was already starting to believe that he was dead loyal (he'd showed trust in her even though he hated her) which was definitely something needed in a good pirate. 'He couldn't ever become a pirate,' she though, wirily, 'He'd apologize ta his enemies.'  
  
'Am I his enemy?' she immediately wondered.  
  
She found herself hoping she wasn't even though she didn't know why.  
  
***  
  
YAY!!!!! Nice and long. I will write more as soon as possible. Thank you very much for reading and you know I appreciate reviews and advice. I completely accept criticize as long as you have a certain thing to point out that I can change in which case, please point it out. I realize this is starting to turn into a love triangle (not good.) Maybe I should kill off Reph but I sorta like him (hehe.) At least he's not as passive as Nick. (Don't worry, Nick will get better. He's actually a lot like Will. I'm basing his character a lot on Will even though Will is not quite so passive.) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! FREE DVDs of POTC IF YOU DO!!!!!! Okay, sorry I lied to you but please review anyhow. 


	6. The Fight

Yay! I'm updating. Thanks reviewers. I'm now actually going to reply to them for the first time in a long time. To reviewers:  
  
lilitaliandragon: He is, isn't he?  
  
Anmras: Just say I'm evil, but I'm not about to tell much about Jack, Ana, Elizabeth and Will. Maybe one more chapter about them at most but not right now.  
  
Reese Sparrow: Hehe. I don't think I'm doing a very good job of keeping her character consistent, though. Oh well, most people act different around different people.  
  
Mayya: I'm updating now!  
  
Karin: *grabs Will* *cough, cough* Anyway, it's Reph not Raph. I like crazy names that I just happen to come up with and no-one else probably has. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. At least I don't think so. I'm not planning much ahead.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm adding more now, happy? Don't worry, it will be very long when I'm done with it. I'm still near the beginning. I have Jack and Ana having a daughter 'cause it's so cool to have a hot-headed female rather than a male and Will and Elizabeth just wouldn't have a quick-tempered child.  
  
Emma Laraliean: I'm trying!  
  
Sparrow Quill: Oops. My love triangle is sort of somewhere in-between the entire plot and completely a sub-plot. *Looks sheepish* I just don't like to have an entire romance story. It gets boring. So I always put it in with something else. I've decided that Reph isn't going to be that big so it's not like a really annoying love-triangle. I guess it sort of is a bit in this chapter but you can tell who Tori favors. Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nick, Tori and Reph (unfortunately). Believe me, if I owned Will I wouldn't be writing this right now. I'd be...well...*cough* *cough*  
  
***  
  
Tori came up on deck the next morning to find Gibbs gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. "Storm comin' in from the north," he told her.  
  
Tori looked up. Sure enough, dark clouds were beginning to gather above. The sun, which was shining brightly, was starting to get covered. "Hmmm..." she absently took the tiller from Gibbs.  
  
She'd been able to steer a ship since the age of seven. She was quite an experienced sailor and one most of the crew looked up to. She expected Gibbs to leave once she took over but he didn't. He leaned on the railing watching her with a hawk-like expression. Tori ignored him. The old sailor was the closest of all the crew to her family but she still didn't like him standing there like she was doing something wrong. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "What?" she asked, rounding on him.  
  
"Just wonderin' what's goin' on between ya and Reph. Ya used ta be so close. Did ya two 'ave a fight?"  
  
Tori went very quiet. She didn't feel like discussing this with anyone. For a moment there was silence. Gibbs still watching her avidly and Tori shifting slightly. Finally she said, "I don't know what yer talkin' about."  
  
Gibbs shrugged and walked off but Tori had the distinct feeling he knew exactly what was going on. She sighed. She would be much happier if her business was her own and only hers. That was the problem with living on a ship. It was hard to keep things from anyone. The wind whipped at her hair. She took a band from her pocket and tied it back, thoughtfully. The beginnings of a big storm.  
  
She didn't mind storms all that much. Tori liked adventure and challenges and storms were her favorite battle. However, she felt uneasy now. Almost as she did before raiding a ship. She'd never told anyone but she couldn't stand killing people. Long ago, when she was twelve, she had been cornered by a sailor and had run him through with a dagger that was up her sleeve. She would never forget the look of horror on the man's face when he realized he wouldn't live to see another day. It had haunted her dreams for years and since that day she had never killed anyone if she could help it. She preferred to knock out or wound her victims. She had never told anyone about this. Jack had a kind heart and would rather hurt than kill but he would kill if he needed to without showing any regret to it. Anamaria was worse. She didn't care what she did. She'd just whip along slashing everything in her path, human or other.  
  
Tori drew her thoughts off her parents. It made her sad. The uneasiness that could have been mistaken for a stomachache was growing into anxiety. She didn't know why. There were steps behind her. She turned around: Nick. He was looking awkward and shy as usual. He was wearing a sword. Undoubtedly, Gibbs had given it to him. "So ya've finally come out of yer cabin," Tori snapped and then immediately regretted sounding harsh.  
  
"Aye," Nick didn't seem too annoyed at how she was acting towards him. Maybe he was just getting use to it.  
  
Tori watched as he leaned against the railing watching the waves. He suddenly seemed a bit more relaxed now. Maybe being on a ship was doing him good. "What'd ya come up for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...uh..." Nick colored slightly, "Just to see if there was any work that needed to be done."  
  
Tori raised her eyebrows, "We've got a crew. We certainly don't need a landlubber ta help. What makes ya think ya know anythin' 'bout a ship?"  
  
Nick blushed more furiously. "My father taught me a thing or two," he mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm." Tori concentrated hard on the sea. She'd just seen the edge of a rock poking out from the water and knew she had to avoid it all cost.  
  
There were footsteps behind them. Nick turned. Tori didn't. She had just gotten by, by a hair. She could see the jagged point to the side. "Tor."  
  
It was Reph. He didn't even acknowledge Nick. "What?"  
  
She turned, her hand still on the tiller to keep it steady. "Did Gibbs say there was a storm comin' on?" Reph asked.  
  
Tori nodded. "Did he say how soon?" Reph continued. He seemed to be pretending that the night before had never happened.  
  
"He didn't. I'm guessin' 'bout an hour or two," Tori told him.  
  
"That soon?" Reph raised his eyebrows, "We'll need all hands on deck. I'll let them know."  
  
"Does that mean I can help?" Nick asked.  
  
Tori jumped. She had almost forgotten he was even there. Reph eyed him with disgust, "If we needed one person and ya were the only one, we wouldn't use ya. There's no place for landlubbin' bastards aboard this ship."  
  
"Reph!" Tori yelled.  
  
Nick flushed dark red. Before Tori could stop him, his sword was on Reph's throat, "Take the back!" he demanded.  
  
Reph gave a dark menacing smile. "Want ta fight, do ya?" he asked, his voice low and soft.  
  
In a flash, their swords were locked. "REPH! NICK!" Tori screamed.  
  
She was fairly helpless as she still had to man the tiller. They were circling each other: Reph like a dog after a kill, Nick red but equally determined. Reph lashed out first, quick and without warning. There was a loud clang as Nick parried. Tori went on yelling but they ignored her, both looking daggers at each other.  
  
The sky was darkening. The storm was coming on even sooner than she had expected. Still holding onto the tiller, Tori kicked out trying to hit one of them so that they would come back to their senses. They were too far away. Nick was doing well considering that Reph was one of the best swordsmen among the crew. Of course Reph didn't know that he practiced two hours a day and cursed as Nick easily blocked yet another of his quick and stealthy blows.  
  
Then there was a turn of tide. Reph managed to cut Nick across the cheek. Blood spilled down Nick's face. He gritted his teeth and lunged forward only to collide with Gibbs who had stepped between them. "None of that, now," Gibbs scolded.  
  
Nick sheathed his sword again, looking so angrily at Reph that he didn't even look embarrassed. Gibbs turned to Reph who was equally as angry. "Who started this?" Gibbs asked, in a low voice deathly.  
  
"They were just practicin'," Tori called out the first thing that came to mind. She didn't want either one to get in trouble, "Seein' how well they could do."  
  
Gibbs relaxed somewhat. "Be careful next time," he ordered, "Look what ya did."  
  
He pointed to the cut along Nick's cheek. Nick clapped a hand to it, trying to stop the flow. "Here, lad," Gibbs produced a bandage from his pocket and handed it to Nick who took it gratefully. Gibbs observed the sky again, "Storm should be comin' in a few minutes," he stated, "I'm goin' ta get the crew."  
  
With that, he disappeared. Reph followed him, leaving Nick and Tori. "What did you do that for?" Nick asked her.  
  
His cut was still bleeding badly and he winced slightly. "What?" Tori didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Say we were just practicing."  
  
Tori shrugged. "You did it so we wouldn't get in trouble," Nick stated even though it was more of a question.  
  
Tori didn't reply. "So I wouldn't get in trouble," his voice was very soft, "I started it."  
  
"But he provoked ya," Tori turned to face him, "In my mind that's starin' it more than what ya did. Ya were just protectin' yer honor."  
  
"Thanks," he said, softly, blushing again, "I..."  
  
He didn't get any farther. The crew was coming onto the deck and Gibbs was shouting commands. Apparently it was going to be a fierce storm.  
  
***  
  
Like it? I didn't expect to write it like that at all. It just sort of happened. I like it though. Nick finally stands up for himself. YAY! Yeah so please review. I will write more soon. I promise. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please review and tell me what it is. I like to please my readers. 


	7. Anger and Sorrow

Because of a request, I'm going back to Jack, Ana, Will, and Elizabeth for a short while. I wouldn't normally do this but I will now. Sorry in advance if you don't like this scene. I think it builds Elizabeth's and Barbossa's character somewhat which is why I'm doing it. It also shows the resemblance between Nick and Will: They don't get mad often but when they do they get really mad. To reviewers:  
  
Luby-Connor-Lizzie: Yay! Thanks.  
  
Anmras: Unfortunately, Jack, Ana, Will and Elizabeth took up this entire chapter. Storm will have to be written later.  
  
Sparrow Quill: Not a bad idea. I might use it depending on whether or not I can find a good place to fit it in. The thing is Tori, being Tori, would almost definitely resist and Nick would also see that. Of course he could be just too shocked to pay attention to that. So I'm thinking about it.  
  
Vicki Turner: Hehe. Here you go.  
  
Elizabeth: Um.... *cowers* I'd rather not answer that question. (About not killing Will off.)  
  
Karin: YAY! Will again! Yeah, sorry about this chapter. I don't know why I did this.  
  
lilitaliandragon: You're absolutely right. This is my reasoning: Nick is like that. He rarely gets aggressive or even assertive and it's not something that can be changed easily. He slips out of his passiveness once but then doesn't stay that way. He can't be changed completely that quickly. It's more something that will happen over time. Plus (even if you can't tell yet) he really likes Tori and he's not about to say anything to her that might make her snap at him more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that that little encounter with Reph didn't really change him, it just slipped him out of character temporarily. And even if he did changed he'd still probably be shy around the person who he likes. Most people are like that.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nick (hugs him), Tori (tries to decide whether or not she is a character worthy of a hug, decides yes and hugs her, too), and Reph (starts fencing with him. FUN!)  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth was roughly pushed into a well furnished, big room. Trying to keep her balance, she stared. It didn't look like the kind of room for a prisoner. "Where's Will?" she demanded as one of the pirates untied her wrist.  
  
The pirate didn't answer. Elizabeth shook her hands free of the last bit of rope and put them on her hips. "Where's my husband?" she yelled.  
  
"Temper, dreadful temper," a lazy voice came from behind her.  
  
Elizabeth spun around: Barbossa. He stomach plummeted. She knew exactly what she was here for now and would have preferred the dungeons by a lot. Barbossa nodded to the pirates, "Leave me alone."  
  
Obliging, they exited. Elizabeth stared at Barbossa with the utmost loathing. "What have you done with Will, Jack and Ana?"  
  
Barbossa didn't reply. He was busy taking off his hat and laying it on a bedside table. "Where are they?" Elizabeth's voice was soft and deadly.  
  
Barbossa turned to her. When he spoke his voice was even softer and more menacing than hers. "Listen," his face was inches from hers. She backed away. "Yer husband's life is dependant on what ya chose ta do. Will ya choice the easy way or will ya cause yer husband's death?"  
  
She didn't answer. A sense of fear and helplessness was overcoming her. Her hand touched the doorknob, behind it. She pulled hard. It was locked. Barbossa had cornered her against the wall. His hand ran across her cheek, "It's been so long since I've felt woman-flesh," he muttered.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, lunging forward and managing to push past him.  
  
"Ya can't fight fer long," he was approaching her, "And yer husband's life is hangin' by a thread."  
  
He pulled her into his arms, roughly and then pushed her onto the bed. She fought him as best she could, even trying to use her teeth but it was no good. He was stronger than her. Knife held firmly between his teeth, he straddled the struggling Elizabeth and proceeded to cut the knot holding the bodice of her dress together. Her struggling was getting harder, but she was pinned beneath him and couldn't do much. "Stop strugglin'," Barbossa demanded, undoing his belt, "Or yer dear William dies."  
  
"I don't think so!" another voice interrupted him.  
  
Elizabeth looked to the side as well as she could. Will was standing, framed in the doorway, his sword held in front of him and bleeding from a head wound. He was looking more livid than Elizabeth had ever seen him. In two strides, he had crossed the room and rammed Barbossa off Elizabeth with almost inhuman strength. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up alongside him. "Will," she whispered in relief and horror.  
  
Her dress which had been cut, fell to the floor leaving her in her under gown and petticoat. She ignored it. Will seemed to gain strength from anger. His eyes were flashing even more than Ana's when she was mad. Ignoring Elizabeth's cry of pain when she saw his wound closer, he half- carried/ half-dragged her from the room, still holding his sword in front of him. They met a few more pirates in the hall. Letting go of Elizabeth, Will fought them, his sword flashing this way and that so fast it was a blur.  
  
There were too many, however. They overpowered Will. He was now bleeding from a small cut on his shoulder as well and looked exhausted and worse for wear. They tied him again as they did Elizabeth. Barbossa came out a few minutes later, breathing hard.  
  
Elizabeth was satisfied to see that his entire face was bruised. He was furious. He approached Will and Elizabeth and then, staying a safe distance from Will, he spat, "This is my ship. Ya will not oppose me here."  
  
He strode determinedly over to Elizabeth as though to teach them a lesson. Will went insane. He fought his captors with tooth and nail lashing out at Barbossa whenever he was close enough to reach him. Barbossa backed away, his eyes not leaving Will. Will stopped as soon as Barbossa was twenty feet away, but he continued breathing like an angry horse.  
  
Barbossa looked quite unsure of what to do. He was starting to fear Will but he couldn't just submit to the rebels. Finally he decided the safer way. "Bring them ta the dungeons," he commanded two of the closest pirates.  
  
They nodded. Will didn't protest. He meekly walked the way he was pushed, hanging his head. They were finally pushed into a cell next to Jack and Ana's. As soon as the pirates left, Will collapsed. Elizabeth immediately knelt beside he and pulled his head into her lap. Tears filled her eyes and fell onto him. "Lizze?" Jack said attentively from the next cell, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer. She held Will close and then gently pushed aside his hair to look at his wound. It was even worse than she had thought. A bloody lump, at least a half-an-inch high, stretched from his forehead to almost the place above his ear. "Oh god," Elizabeth whispered, tearing off a strip of her petticoat to serve as a bandage, "How'd that happen?"  
  
Will eyes flickered open. He looked up at her. "I found out... what Barbossa... was going to do to you," he told her, weakly, "Pirates tried to stop me.... but I wouldn't let them stand between us."  
  
"Your badly wounded Will," she said, firmly, "I'll help you."  
  
"No," he caught her hand with amazing strength despite his awful wound, "I'm as good as dead, Elizabeth."  
  
Her brain knew this but her heart wouldn't let her believe it. "No," her voice wavered, "NO! You'll be fine, Will."  
  
Tears were pouring down her face. "Lizze!" Jack's voice was harder. He pushed his face against the bars of his cell, straining his ears and eyes. Beside him, Ana fought for a place to see, as well.  
  
"I only wish that... I would have more time to... protect you," Will's voice was weakening, "I'm glad that I should die... keeping you safe but I wish... I could do more... for you."  
  
"You won't die," Elizabeth cried.  
  
"WILL!" Jack yelled, finally understanding what was happening.  
  
Elizabeth was blocking him out. All her attention was focused on the man she loved more than anything in the world. "If you ever find Nick...,"Will fought to speak, "Tell him to keep practicing.... He needs to learn."  
  
Elizabeth was too choked up to speak. "I love you, Elizabeth. I always have... and always will."  
His hand which had been holding hers so tightly, slipped to the ground and he went limp. "NOOOO!" Elizabeth hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
***  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, like I said this story writes itself. Not my fault. *Ducks rotten fruit* I promise to make up for this. I'll be gone for five days starting tomorrow during which I'll be unable to post. I promise to have a chapter ready at least by the next day after I return. I'm probably also going to break my word and come back to the parents later on. 


	8. The Storm

So I worked on this while I was gone and got two chapters finished so I'll post the next one in a few days. You guys have such little trust in me. Do you really think I would kill Will? I'm an obsessive Orlando Bloom fan-girl. REALLY! Hehe. By the way "going limp" is not the same thing as dieing, thank you very much. To reviewers:  
  
Anmras: Hehe. Over reaction? *smiles sheepishly* Keep reading.  
  
me: Updating now! I really can't imagine Will breathing like an angry horse but it's funny so it works.  
  
Karin: Thanks for trusting me. Keep reading and find out.  
  
zeldagrl436: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Yakkorat: Um yeah. See, I can't use your idea exactly since I wrote this while I was on vacation and hadn't read your review yet but we were thinking along the same lines. Okay so this story doesn't really write itself: I have a lot planned out but I'm just not sure how to work it all in. I'm overly melodramatic, aren't I? Hehe. Oh yeah. I'm an idiot. I did know brig (I know a few parts of the ship even though I'd like to learn more) but I must have missed it when I was reading it over. Don't hold that against me, it was a careless mistake.  
  
Vicki Turner: Who says that Will died?  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2: Whoa, there's a lot of people reading this story now.  
  
Sparrow Quill: *Dodges fruit* Hey, that's not very nice. Will is so much hotter than Jack. *Runs away from all the Johnny Depp fan girls.* I like the Nick and Tori parts better, too but people request the parents part. Probably not going back to them for awhile now, though. (That is after this.)  
  
Reese Sparrow: *Slaps* I'M A WILL LOVER, TOO! I guess I really don't act like it (Will's fun to do things to. Hehe.) Just for that I'm going to kill Jack. Just kidding. Keep reading despite my slapping.  
  
That took a long time.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. (I wish I did.)  
  
***  
  
"Lizzie," Jack's voice was urgent.  
  
She didn't reply. Pressing himself hard against the bars of his cell, Jack pushed his arm into Elizabeth's cell and found Will's wrist. He held it for a moment and then straightened up. "He's got a pulse, Lizzie," he informed her.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
"He's not dead," Jack stood up, "At least not yet. But if he's goin' ta live he needs a doctor, now."  
  
"Then it's hopeless," Elizabeth turned her tear-stained face to him, "There's no-one on this bloody ship who's willing to help. I know only a very little of medicine and I can't do anything without equipment."  
  
"All ships 'ave a doctor," Jack murmured, more to himself than her, "The Black Pearl 'as one. They 'ave ta 'ave one here."  
  
With that, he grabbed the bars of the cell and began shaking them with all him might. It resulted in a big racket. Anamaria and Elizabeth immediately clapped their hands over there ears. "What the bloody 'ell are ya doin'?" Ana yelled up at Jack.  
  
"Tryin' ta draw attention," Jack called back, continuing, "Maybe we can convince one of those bloody pirates ta bring 'im ta a doctor."  
  
"They don't care if he dies," Ana screamed, "They'll only be happy. We shouldn't let Barbossa know Will is this hurt. It'll put Elizabeth in danger again."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Jack furrowed his brow, "I don't intend ta fail my friend."  
  
Within a few minutes, three pirates appeared in the brig. They stared at Jack for a moment. "What'd ya want?" one finally asked, "Shut the 'ell up."  
  
"Bring yer doctor down here, bastard," Jack yelled at him, letting go of the bars.  
  
The pirate jumped back. He hadn't expected Jack to yell out. "Why da ya want a doctor?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Turner's wounded," Jack called back.  
  
"It's his own bloody fault."  
  
Jack wasn't standing for this anymore. Even though he was behind bars, he seemed to tower over Barbossa's crewmembers. "If this man dies on yer boat I can assure ya that not only will my ship, the Black Pearl be after ya but the whole Royal Navy. This man is a subject of the British crown and the son-in-law of the Governor of Port Royal. He dies and ya'll wish ya had the curse on ya that was on yer fathers."  
  
The pirates backed away, unsure of themselves. Finally, the leader of the three seemed to make a decision. "I'll go get our doctor," he told Jack and they left.  
  
***  
  
A sheet of rain drenched Tori as she stood manning the tiller on the deck of the Black Pearl. Shaking her head, she tried to get her hair out of her face. It was sticking. She strained her eyes, through the downpour, trying to see the progress of the ship. It was impossible. She could barely see two feet ahead of her. A soaking Gibbs stumbled up to her, as the ship jerked. Grabbing onto the railing, he yelled something to her that she couldn't hear. "WHAT?" she called.  
  
Gibbs managed to get closer to her, "The sails will burst any minute. We need ta cut them loose."  
  
Tori nodded. "We need the lightest person in this weather," Gibbs continued, "Will ya climb up the mast and do it? I'll take the tiller from ya."  
  
Tori nodded, again and let Gibbs take over from her. Grabbing the railing, she used it to support her until she was even with the main mast. Then, bracing herself, she let go of the railing and fought against the wind until she had reached the mast.  
  
Grabbing the rigging, she began to climb. She reached the top in a few minutes. The sails were taunt and full. Pulling the dagger out of her sleeves, she reached out to cut the ropes holding them. At that moment, the wind hit her full blast and she was thrown against the mast. There was an enormous crack and to Tori's horror the main mast started to fall. She screamed and held on as best she could. The fall seemed to take ages. Her stomach plummeted. She was falling to her death. She closed her eyes waiting for contact with the icy, cold, gray waters. It didn't come.  
  
The ship had stopped the mast's progress and now she was dangling a few feet above the water, each second threatening to pull her off and lose her to the sea. She struggled to get a better hold on the mast. A wave came up from behind and submerged her in water for a few minutes. She finally emerged, coughing and gasping for breath. She suddenly thought she heard her name being called.  
  
Fighting to keep her head above water, as she was again doused by a wave, she strained her ears and heard it again; sure that it was not her imagination this time. She turned her head and saw Nick standing at the edge of where the mast had fallen, fighting the wind, and calling her name. "Nick!" she cried out.  
  
Water filled her mouth and lungs again and she choked. Nick had started out towards her, using the mast as a bridge. His progress was slow: he had to crawl on fours, carefully so not to fall off. The ship plunged again. Tori was submerged for what seemed like the hundredth time and Nick had to grab on to the first piece of rigging he saw, so not to fall. Even so, he just barely avoided it. He slipped, but caught his balance again.  
  
He finally got within a few feet of Tori and held out one of his hands. "Grab on," he called out.  
  
Tori reached out but slipped off the mast as it jerked. "Tori!" Nick yelled and made a wild grab.  
  
He caught her wrist and she held on. Her other hand came up and held on, too. With his strength, Nick pulled her up onto the mast. She was gasping. Letting go if the mast completely, save his legs, Nick help her get onto on top of the mast the way he was. Breathing hard, Tori leaned against him. She was drenched to the skin and shivering. The mast creaked. "Tori," Nick whispered urgently, "We have to get back onto the ship."  
  
Tori didn't reply. She was just barely conscious and fighting for it. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Nick pulled her alongside him as he fought to reach the ship. He was even slower than before. Tori was heavy, her weight stopping her from moving almost completely. But he refused to let her go. Gritting his teeth, he pushed forward, and continued pulling her.  
  
A few feet from the deck, the mast cracked and began to fall beneath Tori and Nick. With a last effort to save both of them, Nick grabbed the railing and held on. The mast fell out from beneath them into the frothing waves. Nick was left gripping the railing, Tori flung unceremoniously over his shoulder. He shook his head trying to get the rain from is eyes. His strength was draining from him and it was only a matter of time before he fell.  
  
Suddenly a hand gripped his and pulled both him and Tori onto the deck. Gibbs stood aside as Tori, suddenly revived, coughed up water. Nick was breathing hard. "Thank you," he gasped to Gibbs.  
  
"Thank YOU for savin' the daughter of our captain," Gibbs yelled back over the noise of the storm.  
  
He reached for Tori's arm and supported her so that she could grasp the railing. She threw up more water over the side and then lost consciousness. Gibbs caught her as she fell. The ship dipped again and Nick swayed. He wasn't feeling well himself. "Go down ta yer cabin," Gibbs told him, following him with Tori.  
  
Nick nodded and stumbled across the deck and down the ladder to his private cabin. He heard Gibbs softly walk the other way to put Tori in her room. Nick managed to make it into his cabin before collapsing on is bed.  
  
***  
  
Yeah so I'm extremely melodramatic. Sorry for that. Hope you like it anyway. I won't be going back to the parents, at least for a while. Please review! 


	9. Lyra

So after looking at this chapter, I decided it wasn't long enough and that I was missing something: a confrontation with Reph. So I've added it on. Thank you to all my reviewers. Replies are at the bottom this time.  
  
***  
  
When Nick woke up, he found a woman sitting at the end of his bed. He immediately started and scooted away from her. Tori was the only female he'd ever seen on this ship and he'd certainly never seen this person before. She had short reddish hair which was clipped short around her neck and astonishing emerald eyes. She was older than Nick but quite young. "Who are you?" Nick asked, warily.  
  
"Calm down," she didn't talk like the pirates. Her speech was proper and much like his mother's. Nick suddenly shivered, realizing how much like his mother she sounded.  
  
"I'm Lyra," she continued.  
  
Tons of questions flooded into Nick's head. "Why have I never seen you?" he blurted out the first one that came to him.  
  
"I'm the doctor for this ship," she told him, "Captain Jack Sparrow hired me a few years ago and I've stayed here ever since. Gibbs sent me to look after you when I finished with Tori."  
  
Feeling it would be rude to ask why a female was in a male occupation, Nick swallowed his next question. There was a knock at the door. Lyra opened it. Nick stood up quickly. "Tori," he murmured quietly.  
  
Tori's hair was free of all the braids that had recently covered her head. It hung in a straight black sheet down her back. She looked tired but well. "Hi Nick," she seemed embarrassed, too.  
  
Lyra studied them for a moment and then slipped out of the room without a sound. Tori didn't notice but Nick felt even queasier. "I... I..." Tori stopped, realizing how much she sounded like Nick, "I just meant ta say thank ya."  
  
She dropped her head so the sheet of her hair made a curtain around her face. "You're welcome," Nick replied, glad that her hair was stopping any eye contact.  
  
He expected her to leave but she wasn't done. "Ya risked yer life for me. Why?"  
She pushed her hair out of her face and their eyes met. Tori quickly dropped them again. "Never mind," she muttered.  
  
Casting one last glance at him, she left his cabin. Nick bit his lip and sat down on his bed again. Tori wasn't acting like herself at all. She hadn't snapped at him once. 'She as her pride,' he reminded himself, 'She doesn't want to admit that her life was in my hands for a short while.'  
  
He was confused. He hadn't been sure at the time exactly what had made him go after her but he knew know. He was in love with her: with a pirate. He leaned back against the pillow. This was such a curse. She would never love him back and even if she did there was no way that they could be together. She was a weathered sailor and he a landlubber. He was fatigued. The short sleep he had just had, hadn't revived him. Closing his eyes, he went to sleep again.  
  
***  
  
When he woke for the second time, the sun was just rising, casting rays through the small porthole in his cabin. Feeling quite a bit better than before, Nick made his way onto the deck. Tori was back at her place at the tiller. Her hair was re-braided and she looked as forbidding as normal. She gave Nick a glance as he came up, showing no recollection to their last meeting. Nick walked over to her, determined not to show any embarrassment regarding the night before, either. There were questions he wanted answered. "Good morning," he greeted her.  
  
She just nodded again, her dark eyes narrowed. "Do you know Lyra?" he asked her.  
  
"Our doctor?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Everyone knows 'er."  
  
"Oh."  
  
For a moment Nick was silent, trying to gain the courage to ask his next question. "Why is a... female... well a doctor?"  
  
Tori frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"It's just..." Nick struggled for an explanation, "Unusual. You have to go through schooling to become a qualified doctor and I didn't think they allowed women."  
  
Tori gave him a piercing look. "Are ya accusin' her of bein' some inexperienced street scum?"  
  
"No... no... it's just that," stuttered Nick.  
  
"She disguised herself as a man," Tori said softly. She obviously respected Lyra greatly. "She studied in disguise for three years. They realized her true identity in her fourth year and she got kicked out. No village would allow her ta practice her trade so she came ta Tortuga lookin' for a ship that wouldn't care if she was male or female. My father..." she swallowed and continued, "My father employed her, and she's been here for a few years."  
  
This story seemed far-fetched to Nick but he nodded. It explained why she talked so well. "It's rumored," Tori leaned closer as though to tell him a secret, "That she's in love with Daren."  
  
"Daren?" Nick questioned.  
  
Tori nodded to her left. Nick followed her motions. Daren was a pirate he had seen a few times before. He was fair skinned and had blond hair. The strangest thing about him was that even though the rest of him was light, his eyes were coal black. He was alongside Gibbs, cleaning the deck. "Hmmm..." Nick surveyed him for a moment and then turned back to Tori who was watching Daren as well.  
  
"They wouldn't be allowed if there actually was somethin' goin' on between them," she told Nick, "She's still high-born and my father isn't that fond of Daren. He wouldn't let his doctor go fer him."  
  
Her eyes met Nick's and held them for a moment almost as if she were trying to tell him something. Nick looked away. She hadn't said it directly but it had sounded like she was trying to tell him nothing could work out between them. But there wasn't anything at the moment. At least he didn't think so. He turned to leave. "Nick."  
  
Tori's voice sliced into his thoughts. "What?" he turned back.  
  
She gazed straight at him without a hint of embarrassment. "If ya see them together," she started, "Don't tell anyone."  
  
Then she turned her back on him, making it clear that the conversation was over. Nick stared at her back. Had she ever seen them? She had just said there were rumors, not that anything was actually true. "Feeling better?"  
  
Nick whirled around to find Lyra. He couldn't help staring at her, trying to figure out how she could have possibly disguised herself. Forcing himself not to stare too hard, he nodded. "Hmmm.."  
  
Lyra looked at him carefully and then stood back, slightly. "I don't believe I ever got your name," she said.  
  
"Oh," Nick blushed, "Nicolas Turner... or just Nick for short."  
  
"Turner," Nick wished she would stop watching him with those pretty bright green eyes of hers, "Jack Sparrow has told many stories about your father to us."  
  
Nick didn't know what to say to this. "I believe I had the pleasure of meeting him once before," she continued.  
  
"Oh," Nick nodded politely.  
  
There was footsteps behind him. Both he and Lyra turned. Daren nodded to both of them. "Good morning, Turner, ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Lyra," Lyra told him.  
  
"Jack has told the crew not to call ya by yer first name, ma'am."  
  
Lyra gave an irritated noise. "Oh hang Jack Sparrow. He can't tell people to call me by something I don't want them to."  
  
Daren nodded, "Aye... Lyra."  
Lyra smiled as Daren nodded again and walked off to continue helping Gibbs. Nick noticed how her gaze lingered on him. "Well," Lyra turned away from the retreating Daren, "There's not anything else I can do for you is there?" she asked Nick.  
  
He shook his head. "I was only out for a short time."  
  
"Good."  
  
She turned on her heel and walked away quickly. Nick shook his head. She was very strange. He'd never met anyone like her. But come to think of it, he'd never met anybody like any of the crew.  
  
***  
  
Tori jumped at a thud behind her. She spun around. Reph had landed there, after letting go of his favorite ropes. "I really wish ya wouldn't do that," Tori informed him, exasperatedly, "My father says it wears the ropes thin."  
  
"I don't notice him holdin' off," Reph was frowning, "I heard from Gibbs that that landlubber Turner rescued ya last night durin' the storm. That's not true is it?"  
  
Tori glared at him and her chin jutted out. She didn't reply. "Well?"  
  
Reph was watching her intently, his face unreadable. "Aye."  
  
Tori meet his gaze, without faltering. Reph's eyes narrowed. "What he do?"  
  
"He saved my life, actually," Tori explained with the air of one talking about the weather.  
  
Reph grabbed her arm and pulled her so that her face was inches from her. "What'd he 'ave ta do ta make ya say this?" he growled.  
  
Tori stared. "What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Reph gripped her arm harder. "How much did he have ta pay ya ta talk like this? Ta pretend that he saved yer life. Did he grab yer hand for comfort when the storm scared him and ya said he rescued ya? Was the agreement that ya'd act like ya loved him as well? 'Cause yer doin' a good job of it."  
  
Tori tore her arm away from him. Anger was coursing through her like she had never felt before towards Reph. "Don't ya dare talk about Nick like that!" she yelled, "Don't ya dare talk about ME like that."  
  
"What? Ya care about him? For real?"  
Reph grabbed her shoulders and shook her. This was more than Tori could stand. She dug her nails into his hands, causing him to yelp in pain and then struck him across the face. "Don't ya EVER touch me like that, Reph Morcan!"  
  
She was shaking. He just stared at her, his black hair falling out of his ponytail and into his eyes. She backed away, banging into Gibbs who was now manning the tiller. He turned at once. "What's wrong, Tori?" he asked, immediately, seeing her expression.  
  
"Nothin', nothin'."  
  
Reph was gone. He always seemed to do that. Tori closed her eyes. He was jealous and she knew it. He had guessed what she had known for along time: she cared for Nick.  
  
***  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Anmras: Because you asked what Reph would say, I added the end part. I would have forgotten all about that if you hadn't said that. Thank you. Don't worry about over reaction. I do it all the time. Jk.  
  
Yakkorat: Wow! I glad that the people who are reading this story continue reading it because up until recently, I haven't gotten that type of loyalty to my writing. You are right about the thing with the parents. I guess I'll have to come up with some more ideas (I've not got a clue what to do with them.) Any suggestions on ways to improve melodramatic crazy scenes like the storm one? I love writing them but they never quite turn out the way I plan.  
  
Akalei: Woo-hoo! Someone new! (Not that I don't love you guys who have been reading this since the beginning.) Hmmm.. you know I wouldn't exactly agree with the in-character thing completely. I think I did a nice job on Elizabeth, Jack, Will, and Anamaria (although I should have given her more of a part) but Nick occasionally slips out of character (I can do okay with someone else's characters but not my own.) Yeah he's supposed to change but the part where he tells Tori to go away when he's first on the Pearl is somewhat out of character. So now that I've blabbed on about something you probably don't want to hear about, I'm going to stop. Oh yeah, and your story is great!  
  
Karin: Of course I wouldn't kill Will! *Fondles him*  
  
Reese Sparrow: Hehe. I can say a lot of mean stuff about Jack. Come to think of it, I can say a lot of mean stuff about Will, too!  
  
Baby Goo Goo: Here it is. *Does a funky dance* Sorry, just waaaaay too much sugar, you know.  
  
Lin: Guess you don't like the rest since you didn't read any farther than the first chapter and probably won't even read this.  
  
Sparrow Quill: It sort of changes their relationship and sort of doesn't as you saw. I think it sort of wakes Tori up to the fact that Nick isn't as helpless as he seems. Orlando Bloom is sooooo the hottest guy on the planet, not Jack! *Runs away from all the screaming Johnny Depp fan girls* I could definitely resists a guy in eyeliner. Too feminine. Just kidding. I still love Jack even though Will is my favorite.  
  
Vagrant Candy: Nick is cute, isn't he? I want to hug him. *Hugs him* BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!!!! Okay, just kidding. I still like Will. (I'd never kill him in a hundred years. Hear that, Dana?) 


	10. Feelings

Hi! I'm so busy that I can't take any more requests to read stories. I'm really sorry and will I have more time I will open myself up to reviewing new stories again. I'm barely able to read all the ones I have already started and would like to stay loyal to the stories. Thanks.  
I think Tori needs Anger Management. I'll see if I can arrange it. Hehe. Jk.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned Jack or especially Will that I would be spending time with them *cough* *cough* rather than writing this story? Of course! So I obviously don't own this.  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, three days after the storm. Gibbs was manning the tiller in relatively calm waters as Tori sat on the deck mulling over a map. It was remarkable how much like Jack she looked, her dark eyes dancing over the paper and braids falling into her face. "Do ya have any idea where we are?" she demanded, suddenly.  
  
Gibbs scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not completely sure. We don't usually follow a map. We go where ever the sea takes us."  
  
Tori jumped up in exasperation. "This is NOT usual! We're sailin' with a purpose: ta find my parents. Pray, tell me what ya were expectin' ta do."  
  
Gibbs looked indifferent. "How are we supposed ta find a ship whose direction or whereabouts we know nothin' about?"  
  
Tori glared at him. "To believe I actually thought ya had a plan!"  
  
She turned to go, thought better of it and bent back over the map occasionally muttering things such as "bloody fools" "all this time we've been here!" "I can't believe it."  
  
Gibbs shrugged. "There's not much more we can do. We are searchin' but we don't even know who we're lookin' for."  
  
Tori glowered. "I do believe they had the grace ta go by sea."  
  
"And what makes ya think that?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Well as Father's a pirate the only real enemies that would hate him so much would be other pirates."  
  
"Perhaps." Gibbs leaned his chin against his hand thoughtfully. "But yer forgettin' the entire Royal Navy and pretty much any official ya can think of."  
  
"We would 'ave heard!" Tori had a hard time keeping her voice from cracking. "They would want ta show off the fact that they had caught a infamous criminal. Also, I think even Commodore Norrington would 'ave the decency ta come durin' the day and not durin' the night. They drugged us!"  
  
She gave Gibbs an accusing glare. "So I've heard," Gibbs nodded, "You've got a strong point there so it be best we keep patrollin' the seas. They'll turn up sooner or later."  
  
"But what if..." she faltered and tears sprang to her eyes, "What if it's too late by the time we find them?"  
  
Gibbs looked at her with a softer expression than she had ever seen from the old sailor. "We've just got ta trust Jack's quick talkin'," he replied.  
  
"The thing that bothers me," he changed his tone and looked out at the sea, "Is that whoever captured them, must 'ave known where they were which means they could 'ave been followin' the Pearl for months beforehand."  
  
Tori stared. This had never occurred to her. "We would 'ave seen them," she quickly informed Gibbs.  
  
"Not if it was someone like Barbossa," Gibbs looked grim.  
  
"But Barbossa's dead. Father shot him years ago," Tori protested.  
  
"I know."  
  
Gibbs felt a shiver go down his spine. "Ya best go back ta the map," he told Tori, quickly, "Maybe findin' out where we are may be a good start to solvin' this."  
  
Tori sat down, yet again, brow furrowed in intense concentration. She heard Gibbs step back to his post at the tiller. After a few minutes, she had the feeling of someone behind her. Turning around, she found Nick reading over her shoulder. He had the most peculiar expression on his face. "Port Royal."  
  
He pointed to it on the map, smiling slightly. 'He doesn't belong on this ship,' Tori thought, 'He's already startin' ta get homesick and why shouldn't he? It's where he's supposed ta be.'  
  
Even so, the idea of him leaving made her feel rather sad. "What are you doing with the map?" he asked her.  
  
"Tryin' ta find where we are." She scowled.  
  
She put her hand down on the deck only to jam a very large splinter deep into her palm. She winced and gingerly pulled it. The top broke off, leaving her with a piece of wood embedded in her skin. Nick dropped down beside her and took her hand, to try and pull it out. She snatched it away. "I'll think I'll let an experienced doctor do that," she snapped.  
  
Getting up, she swept towards Lyra's room. To her amazement, Nick followed her. "What are ya doin'?" she snapped.  
  
"I'd like to see what Lyra does," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
He was so used ta Tori's way of insults that he was starting to accept it as normal and impersonal. Tori shrugged and continued to Lyra's room.  
  
She opened the door without knocking and then just stood dumbstruck Daren and Lyra were vigorously kissing on the bed. Nick looked over her shoulders to see why she had stopped. He raised his eyebrows. "So the rumors appear to be true," he announced, softly.  
  
Tori slammed the door shut. Lyra and Daren were so engaged, that they didn't even notice. "What fun," Tori said, acidly.  
  
Something stirred in Nick. "Really?" Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled Tori to face him and caught her lips with his. He kissed her softly for a minute and then pulled away to see what her reaction was.  
  
Tori was standing as if dazed, even more shocked than before. She stood this way for a moment and then her eyes snapped back into focus. They landed dangerously on Nick. Her expression was unreadable for a moment. Suddenly she smiled sweetly and came towards Nick again.  
  
Nick stared. It was the last thing he had expected from her, but as she reached him as lashed out and slapped him across the face. Then, she turned heel and left.  
  
Rubbing his cheek, Nick shook his head. "Completely impenetrable," he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Once a safe way away from Lyra's cabin, Tori leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She was utterly shocked both by the fact that Nick had had the nerve to kiss her and the fact that she had slapped him. Her temper was starting to get the better of her. Slapping him, had been a reflex: a way to defend herself. She hadn't been ready for that at all. He should have at least given her some more time to get used to him.  
  
And she had ruined it all. Now she knew that he actually did love her unless he was just lusting. Was she just lusting? Somehow she didn't think so. She hadn't had much experience in that area and wasn't able to tell the difference very well but if she was lusting over Nick then why would she be running away from Reph, who was extremely well shaped?  
  
She rested her face in her hands. She just hadn't been ready for this. Her feelings were just newly discovered. There was little chance anymore. Nick would think that she hated him and be likely to avoid him completely. Tori wasn't feeling up to confrontation, either. But there was the feeling of helplessness again. She knew nothing of these types of feelings that were so strong they seemed to be tugging at her. She wished Ana was there. Ana would surely listen to her and give her advice. Tori actually did remember Ana saying that she had won Jack over by playing hard- to-get and Jack just couldn't resist. Even when Ana slapped him, which was often.  
  
But Nick wasn't at all like her father. Jack was a pirate who loved stubbornness. Nick was a normal person whose mother was royalty (or close to royalty anyhow). No doubt he had been brought up being told that he was going to marry a delicate girl who would be completely helpless. The thought made Tori flinched.  
  
Her hand throbbed painfully and she remembered the splinter. Inspecting it carefully, she realized it was already swollen. It needed to come out soon. There was no way she was going anywhere near Lyra's cabin so there was only one more logical solution. Reph was pretty good with small wounds.  
  
***  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
Anmras: The parents are sort of on hold right on until I get a brainstorm or I might just have someone help me. Yeah, I guess this is sort of soap opera-y but that's just my dramatic and emotional style of writing. After all, what's wrong with over-exaggerating?  
  
Reese Sparrow: I think it would be more literally correct to say that she slaps face but that doesn't sound so good so I think I'll just stick to kicking arse.  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow: The main thing you have to remember is that you're talking to an Orlando Bloom fan! Just a warning. I can be extremely violent to people who insult my Will. *Cuddles him* Yeah, so anyway, I'm so glad you're reading this. I hope I get to reading your story sometime because it looks really good.  
  
lilitaliandragon: If you don't like this story no-one is pushing you to read it. (I'm being serious.)  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2: That's okay. You can have the manikin and I'll have the real person. Deal?  
  
Vagrant Candy: Yeah, lots of people say this whole story is sort of angsty. Should have put it in the genre but I couldn't fit everything. I always have more genres than I can fit in.  
  
Elizabeth: I am SOOOOOO glad someone other than me thinks Orlando Bloom is HOT! (Well, my friend does too: both she and I are obsessive.) High-five. No, Lyra is not Will's sister (interesting idea though). She's too young. When Daren said "Turner" he was addressing Nick and then "ma'am" was Lyra. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Karin: There's another romance chapter. You know as compared to "A Pirates Holiday" I think I did a really crappy job on the romance in here. I've got to make it better and longer. I will work on it as the story develops.  
  
Yakkorat: Yeah, I guess that dialogue was sort of a mess. I couldn't really think of anything to say but that part was badly needed there. Maybe Tori should gain a new form of hurting people. Slapping has started to get a little old. (But it's always funny- well in some cases.) I think I'll wait a little longer to see if anything comes to me about the parents and then if it doesn't, I'll contact you. (I don't really get along with other authors that well- I want everything my way but I think I can make an exception.) I'd love to see your hurricane scene- I guess I sort of have to read your story first. Everything might have to wait a little while (the brainstorming). Exams are really soon and well- you probably know that stress.  
  
Lady Bee: You're the second person who has said the Nick is cute. HE'S MINE! No, just kidding.  
  
Nirobie: Thanks for reviewing! Um... This story always comes before Deleted Scenes from POTC which means that story might not be updated for awhile. Exams you know- but I try my best. If I have time, it will be in a day or two.  
  
Elizabeth: (the other one) Hope you keep reading! 


	11. The Doctor

So I went back to the parents and that section is actually pretty long (it's after the kid stuff for once). You just gotta love Ana (I finally gave her something to say!) even though she's verbally abusing Jack (somewhat.)  
  
***  
  
Tori found Reph in the cabin in which the crew slept. She was slightly surprised to find him here as he was normally helping on deck or at least doing something active. She raised her eyebrows seeing him sitting on his bed, reading. "Didn't know ya knew how ta read," she commented as she crossed over to him.  
  
He looked up and frowned as though she had insulted him. She hadn't meant to: most the crew didn't even know the alphabet past "A". "I learned not ta long ago," he told her.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Lyra."  
  
This didn't surprise Tori. Lyra was easily the most educated person on the ship and after Tori, was the person most seen with Reph. "What are ya readin'?"  
  
Tori reached out her hand to look at the cover. Reph quickly pushed it away. "Nothin'," he said, hastily.  
  
This made Tori slightly suspicious, but she didn't like to pry so she dropped it. "I got a bad splinter in my hand," she explained, "I was wonderin' if ya could take it out?"  
  
Reph raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't ya ask Lyra?"  
  
Now it was Tori's turn to conceal something. "Oh, she... I couldn't find her."  
  
"Hmm... let me see."  
  
Tori held out her hand and Reph inspected it closely. He ran his finger alone the spot where was closest to the surface of her skin. She flinched. Reph took a very small pocketknife from his belt and looked at her. "This may hurt a bit."  
  
She nodded. He gently took the razor-sharp knife and eased it under her skin, carefully. She closed her eyes and let him work on it. After a few minutes, she felt a searing pain and bit her lip to stop from crying out. Even so, a shoft moan of pain escaped her lips. "Got it."  
  
She opened her eyes and found Reph holding the now somewhat bloody chip of wood. Her hand was bleeding. "Sorry about that," he hastily produced a handkerchief from his pocket, "It was the only way ta remove it."  
  
"I don't mind."  
He finished tying the cloth around Tori's hand and looked up. Their eyes met for a moment. Tori realized that until now, things had been going almost how they used to be without Reph making any moves towards her. She looked away and jumped up quickly. "I really need ta help out on deck," she lied.  
  
Unfortunately, this didn't work. "Why da ya always try ta avoid me unless ya need somethin', Tor?" Reph asked, softly.  
  
She'd already been kissed by Nick which more than she could handle. She didn't need the affections of Reph piled on at the moment. "I'll see ya later," she started towards the door.  
  
"Tor," Reph called after her.  
  
She couldn't pretend like she didn't hear. She stopped a few feet from the door and her freedom and turned around. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the other day," Reph called, "I didn't mean ta say that. I just think ya shouldn't trust Nick so much. Pirates are the only ones who will ever understand pirates and he's not one. Ya never know when he could betray ya ta officials or worse. I don't think ya should be so friendly ta him."  
  
Tori went numb with the suggestion that Nick might turn on them. "I think I can choose my friends for myself, thanks," she said rather coldly and walked from the room, refusing to turn back for anything.  
  
Once outside, she realized Reph was making a good point despite the fact that she didn't want to believe it. She hadn't trusted Nick at all when she had first met him and she had expected Reph was feeling the same way now. Was it possible that Nick had corrupted her with his charm and now that he had, meant to lead her blindly into some trap? Again, she forced herself to use Reph a contradiction. Reph was really the practiced lady-charmer. She knew very well that his history was nearly as bad as Jack's before Ana. Why then would she be able to resist him and yet fall for Nick who had no charm whatsoever and who probably had never talked to a female except for his mother? It just didn't fit.  
  
And then again, she thought about how Nick had been splitting up her relationship with Reph since he came on this ship. True, their friendship had started to fail after Reph hit puberty and laid new eyes on Tori but it hadn't disintegrated this fast before. However, Nick seemed blind to any going-ons between Reph and Tori so how could he be doing anything to make it worse. Anything he was doing, such as changing Tori's feelings, was completely unintended or if it was it was only to make her feelings towards him stronger.  
  
And there was one of the pirate's code to consider. One of the rules was never to trust anyone with a social status higher than your own which for pirates was practically everyone. "But the pirate's code is more like guidelines anyway," Tori grumbled. Then she quickly thought of how Jack and Anamaria had trusted Will and Elizabeth and decided that the pirate's code didn't really have much of a hold on that topic.  
  
Even so, it was too late to ignore the subject. Reph had planted the seed of suspicion in her mind and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to completely trust Nick again.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked at Barbossa's doctor in distaste. He was a grizzly old man who looked so frail that he might collapse any moment. "Where is the patient?"  
  
His voice was horse. He fumbled for a moment in his pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles. Jack noticed, with grim satisfaction, that if he had only beat Barbossa one thing it would be having a better doctor which wasn't exactly helping him any at the moment. "In there," Jack pointed to Will and Elizabeth's cell.  
  
"Ah yes," the doctor pulled out a ring of keys, which immediately made Jack think up hundreds of wild escape ideas and unlocked the door.  
  
Elizabeth was standing there, tears still running down her face in gallons. She was holding Will with the protectiveness of a loin to her cub. Jack thought for a moment to warn doctor but then decided against it. If Elizabeth thought the doctor wasn't doing anything good for Will then there wouldn't be any need to stop her from attacking him. And seeing how this man was so small, he wouldn't have any chances against Elizabeth's stubbornness. As he approached Will, Elizabeth eyed him rather coldly.  
  
The doctor stopped. He'd taken the clue. "May I see the patient?" he asked, in his raspy voice.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, and then moved away from Will, gently letting him down into the floor. She hovered over as the doctor examined Will. "He hasn't lost a great deal of blood," he murmured, peering closely at Will, "The cut is not too deep- definitely not the work of a sword."  
  
Jack lost some of his suspicion about the doctor as he continued muttering and finally produced a bandage from a bag which he was carrying. He wrapped it tightly and carefully around Will's head so that he slightly resembled a mummy. Finally the doctor gave a nod. "As long as this stops the flow, he should be alright. If he comes around in two or three hours then he'll live for sure. Any longer than that and I may have to operate on him, though I confess that a ship is not the best place to do it. Maybe if that is so, I shall inform Captain Barbossa that this man needs a steady place to be operated on and tell him to dock."  
  
He found Jack's pistol pointing at his head. "Ya are not ta inform Barbossa that Turner is ill in any way," Jack growled.  
  
The doctor looked extremely startled. "What do you want?" he squeaked.  
  
Jack was holding the pistol from the other cell, his arm extended into Elizabeth and Will's as far as possible but he still had a firm grip on the trigger. "I already told ya. Ya will not tell Barbossa anythin' 'bout this visit unless ya want ta be shot."  
  
"I.. I.. won't," the doctor stuttered.  
  
"Swear ta god and everythin' ya hold important?" Jack asked.  
  
"Aye," the doctor nodded, rather stiffly.  
  
Elizabeth thought she heard his neck creak. "Very well," Jack's black eyes were unreadable, "Leave us now. We have no further need of ya."  
  
He lowered his pistol slowly. The doctor grabbed his bag and left as fast as possible. Jack grinned at the tottering old man, running as if his life depended on it. Anamaria didn't look so amused. "Ya let him go, ya idiot," she cried and slapped Jack across the face.  
  
"Ouch!" Jack massaged his cheek, "I didn't deserve that one, luv."  
  
"Ya did!" Ana's eyes were flashing, a sure sign that she was going into a temper, "He had the keys! We could 'ave escaped."  
  
Jack shook his head. He looked genuinely serious. "Will already tried that and look what happened. Ya have ta face it, luv: we're outnumbered."  
  
Ana narrowed her eyes. "Ya've got a pistol (which ya conveniently forgot ta tell us about). What more do we need?"  
  
Jack bit his lip. "I stole this pistol from Barbossa the first time he visited us. His family are all the same," he fingered the pistol, "There's only one shot in this. It's not enough ta take on an entire crew especially when they've got pistols as well."  
  
Ana swore loudly. "I've obviously misjudged ya, Captain Jack Sparrow," she snapped, "I thought ya were a man who took risks."  
  
Then she turned her back on him and gave him the silent treatment. Jack tried, with no avail, to make her talk to him again. Finally he gave up and sat down across the cell from her. He looked at Elizabeth.  
  
She had been listening to the whole thing without really taking a word of it in and had finally dozed off beside her husband, looking scared and sad even in her sleep. Jack prayed that Will would awake in a few hours if only for Elizabeth. He knew that she wouldn't be able to live without Will. He thought of how it would feel to have Ana injured like that: awful. He looked back at Ana- her long black hair falling down her back. Her head was bent over almost between her knees. "I love ya, Ana," he suddenly called softly.  
  
He'd only said it once before when he was trying to win her over. They both knew it but neither had ever spoken it since their marriage. This caught her attention. "What'd ya say?"  
"I said I love ya."  
  
He crossed to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her softly. When they broke apart Ana looked up at him. "Ya can find any time ta be tactless, Jack."  
  
She toyed with one of the beads in his hair, meaning she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Ana?"  
  
"Hmm..." She snuggled against him.  
  
"I am willin' ta take risks but in this case it's better ta wait until the opportune moment."  
  
***  
  
I don't know about you, but I really like that thing between Ana and Jack. Just three words can make her soften up so much. Hmm.. something to remember when writing Tori possibly. I then again, maybe she'll be more like Jack and be the one saying them. Thanks for a the reviews! It's amazing. And the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write. Not that I'm a slave to reviewers or anything. *Cheesy smile* To reviewers:  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Thankies.  
  
Yakkorat: Yeah. Fortunately, I CAME UP WITH SOME MORE IDEAS!!!! I think I'm okay now, as long as Barbossa doesn't know about Will's conditions (got think of a way to hide that). She DOES need anger management. And so does Ana.  
  
Reese Sparrow: More Jack and Ana. Aren't they so cute together? Almost as cute as Nick and Tori (or maybe more.) After this, I may write a Jack/Ana romance.  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: *Grabs Legolas picture and fondles it* Thankies! Hehe. I much prefer Will over Legolas or Jack. He's mine (or Elizabeth's I guess. *grumble*) As to Tori not returning it, let's just say she's a little inexperienced, shall we?  
  
Sparrow Quill: Maybe *thinks very hard* On the other hand, I just killed some people for saying Orlando was gay today (not REALLY killed them but did verbally and somewhat physically.) *Smiles* I guess you're right. As long as you don't go on about how bad Will is. Everyone likes Jack. He's old!!! *cough* *cough* Anyway, back to the topic. Hehe: constructive crit? It's my job. It's practically the only thing I ever REALLY notice (not the good stuff.)  
  
Karin: I guess I'm just too hard on my own work. I thought that Gibbs talking to Tori about that so late was sort of stupid but I just forgot about it before. Guess it worked okay there. Personally, I like this chapter better than the last one.  
  
lilitaliandragon: I know. I do it all the time. Guess I was just being a bit bitchy.  
  
magee: HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!! *Dances around* Okay, sorry: I'm just overly obsessive over Orlando Bloom! Um yeah, you know how many people have said Nick is cute? I'm impressed that I was actually able to create a loveable character.  
  
Anmras: Is that a compliment? *Decides it is* Woo-hoo! Hmmm.. not that Nick is supposed to be really unpredictable or anything but okay.  
  
VagrantCandy: Yeah, there's everyone who's an Orli fangirl (me included) but I didn't think anyone who was reading this thought he was. High-five! (And then again maybe not because I want him.) Yeah so anyway, maybe things are heating up and maybe not. At this rate, it seems like they're probably going to avoid each other for the next ten years.  
  
Lady Bee: ONLY 76???????? THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! *Rants on and on about how Orlando Bloom is the hottest guy EVER* *Takes a deep breath* Yeah, and Nick kissing Tori may or may not be a good thing. (Depending on whether or not he ever gets over the embaressment.)  
  
I KNOW there are more of you who reviewed but my computer wouldn't show me any past these *pulls hair in annoyence*. I'm really sorry. 


	12. Lost trust

God, I'm really not updating enough. I'm really sorry. Exam week is coming up and everything is sort of hectic. Then the fact that I'm writing two stories at once (Deleted Scenes from POTC). Okay, I'll stop making excuses. But I am really sorry. Oh yeah, and I think there's some people who are reading this and have never reviewed. If you read this chapter, please review just so I know how many people are reading this story. Just this time, if you have read up to here.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nick, Tori and Reph and not the whole shebang.  
  
***  
  
Gibbs stood on deck surveying the deck where the main mast had fallen the night of the storm. The crew had since fixed the weak places in the deck but there was nowhere near enough wood to replace the mast. Up until now they had made do with the two smaller mast and hadn't had much problem but the truth was that they couldn't go on forever without the main mast. Sooner or later they would have to dock to repair it.  
  
He heard a yell and looked up. Reph was in the crow's nest; telescope in hand, yelling something down. Gibbs couldn't quite hear. "What?" he bellowed.  
  
Reph's reply reached him faintly. "I think I see another ship in the distance."  
  
Gibbs was up the mast as fast as his old legs could carry him and took the telescope from Reph. Peering out he saw nothing for a few moments and then the small outline of a ship far away. He couldn't see very well but it looked like they were raising a flag. Gibbs lowered the telescope, frozen with shock. "What is it?" Reph asked immediately.  
  
"Maybe me eyes are deceivin' me," Gibbs faltered, "but is that a Royal Navy flag I see?"  
  
Reph grabbed the telescope back and placed it on his eye, brow furrowed. He adjusted the telescope slightly and then peered into the ocean. He slowly lowered the telescope and looked at Gibbs. "What the bloody 'ell are they doin' out here?"  
  
"I haven't a clue," Gibbs climbed down the rigging and motioned to Reph to follow, "but we better set sail immediately. Can't have them capturin' us when we 'ave an important job ta do."  
  
He landed on the deck heavily and began bellowing out orders. "All hands on deck! Prepare ta set sail immediately. He crew was there in a few minutes, carrying out Gibbs orders as fast as possible. Reph followed Gibbs as he headed for the tiller. "But we can't possibly outrun them," he told Gibbs urgently, "We're in the open sea and we're missing a mast. They've got a fightin' ship, no doubt."  
  
Gibbs set his jaw so that he looked remarkably like Jack. "They're about an hour from us. According ta Tori, who was lookin' at the maps yesterday, we're very close ta Tortuga. I trust 'er sense of directions. No sensible ship in the Royal Navy would ever follow us inta Tortuga and I reckon we can get there in two or three hours before the ship can catch up."  
  
Reph frowned, "That's awful risky."  
  
"And what other choice do we 'ave?" Gibbs questioned, taking the tiller.  
  
Tori emerged a few minutes later looking very confused. "I thought ya said we were driftin' today, Gibbs," she accused, "Why are ya callin' the order ta set sail?"  
  
"There's a Royal Navy ship behind us and we don't know how it got there," Gibbs told her, grimly, "We're makin' for Tortuga."  
  
"What the bloody 'ell?" Tori stared.  
  
"Wait a second," Reph bit his lip, "a ship of the Royal Navy.... Turner!"  
  
Tori looked at him, aghast. "Nick wouldn't do anythin' like..."  
  
She was interrupted by Reph yelling, "Turner, ya landlubber, get over here immediately."  
  
Tori flinched. 'Oh god, this isn't happenin',' she thought.  
  
Nick appeared in front of them, two seconds later, completely breathless. "Aye?"  
  
He looked at Tori, blushed deeply, and looked away. She pretended as though she hadn't seen. "Turner!" barked Reph, "Did ya make a deal with the Royal Navy ta follow us?"  
  
As he said this he moved so that they were out of Gibbs hearing.  
  
"What?" Nick frowned.  
  
"There is a Royal Navy ship after as at this moment," Reph nearly yelled, "What did ya tell them?"  
  
"Reph," Tori interrupted, "How could he 'ave possibly done that? He's been on this ship the entire time?"  
  
Even as she said this, she felt suspicious. Pirates were not born to trust. "How else would they 'ave found us so easily?" Reph was nearly insane with anger, "He's the only scum who would be low enough ta bribe. He's a no-good street scum bastard."  
  
Nick had thrown him against the floor of the deck and had his sword to Reph's throat in a flash. This time Reph was helpless. He couldn't reach his weapon. He was entirely to Nick's mercy. "Take that back," growled Nick, moving forward so that Reph was forced to scoot away as best he could, "Take that back, before I slit your throat."  
  
"Nick," Tori gave a warning call.  
  
Had it been Reph in the place of aggression she would have yelled but she was playing it easy with Nick since the feelings between them were still sore. Nick ignored her completely. "He's deceivin' us," Reph yelled insanely, "We never should 'ave trusted him. Don't trust him, Tor. What ever ya do, don't trust him!"  
  
He almost sounded as if he was about to die and these were his last words of warning to her. Nick's face went ridged with anger at them. He pressed his blade harder against Reph's neck. Blood spilled onto the deck: Reph's blood. It wasn't very much, only a small wound, but it jolted Tori back to her senses.  
  
Grabbing a dagger from her sleeve, she threw it with deadly accuracy at a point on mast behind Nick. It buried itself deep into the wood about an inch above Nick's head. Nick stared at it. She took the opportunity to jump in front of Reph and grab the sword from Nick, who was holding it loosely in his shock.  
  
When Nick turned he found his own sword pointing straight at his heart. Tori's voice was flat and deadly when she spoke. "I may not use the blade often, but I'm as accurate at it as I am with the daggers."  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"And ya didn't?" Tori raised her eyebrows, "Ya pulled yer blade before Reph had a chance ta get one. If ya ever do that ta any friend of mine again, I will be forced ta hurt ya."  
  
She brought up the blade and cut a small line on Nick's neck where he had cut Reph. He winced and put his fingers to his neck, turning his own fingers red. "Coward," she challenged, "At least Reph didn't flinch."  
  
She threw his beautiful sword down on the deck and offered a hand to Reph who took it, grinning, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. They both walked away from Nick as though nothing had happened. "Ya showed him, Tor," Reph put an arm around her, "Maybe that'll teach him."  
  
Looking back, Tori saw Nick frozen in place, staring down at his blade on the deck, not even bothering to pick it up. Blood ran down his neck. He looked like a lost child. Inside Tori felt a twinge of pain but she decided to ignore it. She had chosen child-hood ties over someone new who hadn't really been given a fair chance.  
  
"It's a good thing ya did that now, 'cause his next target would 'ave been ya," Reph continued, oblivious to the fact that she was not entirely listening to him, "I saw him lookin' at ya a lot."  
  
Tori was tempted to say, "Of course he does. He actually loves me unlike ya who just lust over me" but she didn't. She had chosen Reph and now it was too late to turn back. But on the other hand it was too late to take back the kiss Nick had given her. It meant a lot more than all of Reph's words. It was too late to take back any affection she might have possibly shown him. Reph was wrong. If Tori's heart was one of Nick's targets then it wasn't soon to come. It was already done even if it had just changed now.  
  
***  
Nick stared at his bloodied hands. She'd cut him. He could hardly believe it. He hadn't thought she loved him but had never thought that she hated him as it seemed like now. She had stood up for Reph. He had just realized that before this she had always stood up for him not Reph. But Reph couldn't deal with that for very long. He had to make her suspicious. White-hot anger surged through Nick. He was normally very slow-tempered but Reph made him want to hurt something so bad it was frustrating. At what's more, Tori believed him. How could he make her see that all he wanted was for her to trust him? He wasn't doing anything to hurt her or her crew with the exception of Reph and yet she still believed that he wanted to kill them all because Reph had twisted her mind.  
  
Reph wanted her, he was sure of it. It was the only explanation for blaming everything on Nick unless he just plain didn't trust Nick but Nick doubted that. He'd corrupted her mind. How long would it take him to get her clothes off? Up until now, Nick had thought it would be utterly impossible to lure Tori into a bed but after seeing Reph so easily convince her that she was trusting the wrong person, he wasn't so sure.  
  
He'd never hated anyone as much as he hated Reph. He could deal with losing her but there was no way he could ever deal with losing her to Reph. He'd saved her life. Had she forgotten that so soon? He never should have kissed her, though. He knew it was a mistake almost as soon as he'd done it. They couldn't talk anymore. It would only bring back the memory that was still fresh and embarrassing. Had they been able to talk, Nick might have been able to counter Reph's accusations.  
  
His own passion had been his undoing. That and the fact that Reph was a fast talker. Once he found out that Nick had made a move towards Tori that she hadn't tried to escape from (mostly because she couldn't), Nick was worse than dead. Unless Tori didn't tell him. Nick felt a tiny bit of hope inside him.  
  
***  
  
Eep! Don't worry. Tori's not that much of an idiot (she is Jack's daughter after all). Sometime within the next couple chapters, she'll realize she's been trusting the wrong person. Doesn't this chapter just make you hate Reph? Sorry for making him so evil. To reviewers:  
  
Yakkorat: You gave me the idea for this chapter (making something that will make Tori more suspicious of him.) Thanks. I wasn't really thinking ahead then but I am now. Parents are on temporary hold (again) until I have enough to make up at least a part of a chapter. If Barbossa does find out about Will, Jack has said that he won't fail his friend so I think he he'll protect Elizabeth even if it means just refusing to move out of the way if Barbossa tries to get to her.  
  
Reese Sparrow: You Johnny Depp fans are EVIL! Hmpth! Orlando Bloom so deserved better than 76! He's way hotter than Johnny and he's THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE!!! *Cuddles him*. Keep your Jack Sparrow but I get Will.  
  
Anmras: I'm glad that Will's better, too. *Does a happy dance.*  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: Well thanks for telling me my typos *grimaces* And I thought I checked it over well. Grrr... I'm just not very good at grammar. I love Will to death more than you! *Sticks out tongue. Squeezes Will so hard he turns purple* No, no, I didn't mean it literally! Will is a easy character to bash. That's why I'm so ashamed of my other story "Deleted Scenes from POTC". So much Will bashing. *Hangs head.* I'm sorwe. (That was spelled wrong on purpose, dammit.)  
  
Lin: Okay. Thanks. People who read this later usually just review the first chapter and then go away. I was proved wrong.  
  
VagrantCandy: Reph ruins even more in this chapter. I want to bash him!!!!! Yeah, Jack and Ana is so sweet. *sigh*  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2: I don't mind if you miss one chapter. You're one of my most devoted readers.  
  
Karin: You really think Tori is more like Jack? Hmmm.. I think she's more like Ana (really aggressive) because Jack just speaks his feelings and Ana and Tori hold everything in except anger.  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Same. I wrote a J/E before this one. It's just that Elizabeth is already taken in this story so I had to use Ana. Amazing how it worked. I'm thinking about writing another J/E after this though. (Or possibly a J/A. That was sort of cute here.)  
  
zigzag: *Groan* Not another Johnny Depp fan girl. I have too many to deal with. *Starts crying* There's not enough Orlando Bloom fan girls in this world! (All the more for me... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Just kidding. I love new people reading my stuff. Be warned. I am extremely insulting towards Johnny Depp (not towards Jack, though) having been scarred by some pictures of him that are... well.... let's just say "strange". Sorry if I insult your sweetie but everyone insults my sweetie *pouts* so I have to get back at them.  
  
Elizabeth: Muhaha. You sounded different both times and there's so many Elizabeth's... well sorry. No, I wouldn't sue you at all. WILL TURNER IS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!!!!! Of course he's hotter than as Legolas, he's more masculine. (Not that Legolas is completely feminine but he's going in that direction.) I love Legolas to death too, though. Are you another Orli fan girl? I need more around in this sea of Johnny Depp fan girls.  
  
Whoa! That's a lot of reviewers. Thank you kindly. 


	13. The Shadow

"Tell me where yer treasure is hidden, now, Sparrow!"  
  
Anamaria was tied to a cannon in the middle of the deck, her back facing outward. Barbossa stood over her with a rope. Knittles were tied onto the end of it. "Do ya want yer wife ta take a whippin', Sparrow?" he challenged.  
  
Jack struggled but it was no use. He was held back by five men, forced to watch as Barbossa struck Ana with the rope. She gave a whimper as a red welt appeared there. "Barbossa, your bastard," Jack's mouth hurt from gritting his teeth so hard.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Don't tell him, Jack!" Ana's voice was shrill, "It's not worth it."  
  
She was silenced with another lash of the rope and cringed. Jack flinched as well. He wouldn't be able to stand this for that long. At least it wasn't Elizabeth. She was so helpless and scared that it would have been worse. For some reason, Barbossa had left her alone even after seeing Will in the state that he was in. What Jack didn't know was that somewhere in his heart of ice, Barbossa had felt some pity for her. "3.. 4.. 5!"  
  
Each time a number was called, Ana was hit. At six they finally stopped. She was breathing hard. "Bastards," she yelled, "Cowards. Wouldn't dare ta do this ta me if I had a weapon."  
  
"Maybe we would and maybe we wouldn't," Barbossa was smiling sickly, "But since we're pirates, this is how we do things."  
  
"Ya'd never touch me if I had a sword!"  
  
"I'm sure ya'd cut us ta pieces."  
  
Barbossa and his crew laughed. No women they had ever heard of knew how to use a sword. Jack knew better. Ana spoke the truth. The rope was raised again. Desperate to stall them, Jack called out the first thing that came to his head, "What's the name of this ship?"  
  
Barbossa turned away from Ana to look at him. Meeting Jack's eye, he smirked. "No-one ever told ya?"  
  
"If they had, why would I be askin'?"  
  
"It's called The Shadow."  
  
"Interestin' name," Jack commented, "How'd ya happen ta come by it?"  
  
Barbossa raised his eyebrows. "Haven't ya guessed?"  
  
Jack shook his head, teeth still gritted. "We can follow any ship without bein' seen. They think their just seein' their shadow."  
  
The crew gave a shout of laughter. Jack frowned. He remembered seeing a fleeting wisp of what looked like a ship from the Pearl months ago. No-one but him had seen it but still he had been convinced that there was something there. "So enough 'bout me ship," Barbossa turned back to Ana, "Ya still haven't told us were yer treasure is hidden."  
  
He raised the rope. Suddenly there was a call from the crow's nest. "We're comin' inta Tortuga's harbor."  
  
"Tortuga!" Barbossa turned on his crew, "Ya told me we'd be there in 'bout a week."  
  
"More fair winds than we thought, Cap'n," a small black-haired man piped, "We've made good time."  
  
"Hmm.." Barbossa dropped the whip and yelled, "All hands on deck! We're dockin'!"  
  
There was no need for this as the entire crew was already assembled, but they immediately sprang to their jobs. "What should we do with her?" a large black man called.  
  
Jack was reminded painfully of Bo'sun, first mate under Barbossa's father. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was kin of the Bo'sun. "Cut her down," Barbossa called making his way to the tiller, "I'll deal with her later."  
  
"And Sparrow?"  
  
"Bring him back down ta the brig as well."  
  
Ana was cut away from the cannon. She fell limply onto the deck. The pirates that had been holding Jack back had loosened their grip and Jack managed to wriggle out of their grasp. He crossed quickly to Ana, knelt beside her and offered her a hand. "Ya alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
She pushed his hand away and stood up, flinching. The material of her shirt blended with the blood and pus seeping from her wounds. Jack winced. "After all the battles ya've been through, Jack Sparrow, ya still can't stand the sight of blood."  
  
Ana shook her head, irately. She was being herself if not grumpier. The big black man stood in front of them. "What do ya want?" Jack drawled in his normal lazy voice.  
  
"Down ta the brig with both of ya!"  
  
He placed a hand firmly on each of their backs, ignoring Ana's cuts, and pushed them towards the brig. They obeyed without a noise. Once the door clanged shut and the man had left, Elizabeth hurried over to peer through the bars. "Will's conscious," she explained cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not sure I wish I was," Will groaned from across the cell.  
  
Jack grinned. "Ya gonna be alright, mate? Ya had us all thinkin' ya were goin' ta die."  
  
"Sorry," Will looked sheepish, "Anyone have a plan of getting out of here, yet?"  
  
"We've got ta wait until the opportune moment, savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That really sounds like a well thought out plan."  
  
Jack shook his head, he looked more serious. "I mean it, 'cause we can't afford anyone getting' hurt like Will did, again."  
  
Will shrugged but it was obvious that he wasn't very happy with it. He was more the type of person to act without thinking. "What about Ana?" Elizabeth asked, "I couldn't hear much from hear but when Barbossa came down here to get you it sounded like he wanted to whip her."  
  
"He did," Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh Ana!" Elizabeth strained her eyes, trying to see her, "Let me see."  
  
"I'm fine," Ana said heatedly in a voice that was meant to end the discussion.  
  
"At least let me put this on it," Jack held up something that he had just produced from his pocket.  
  
"What is it?" Ana asked.  
  
"Some sort of salve," Jack inspected it carefully, trying to read the label, "I think it might make it feel better."  
  
"Where'd ya get that?" Ana couldn't hide the fact that she was impressed.  
  
"Stole it from the doctor," Jack grinned, "I didn't think it would actually come in handy."  
  
Much to his surprise, Ana threw her arms around him and embraced him, tightly. "Much as I'd like ta hug ya back, luv, I'm afraid I'd hurt yer back more," Jack told her.  
  
"Jack.." she whispered.  
  
She pulled away. A few tears ran down her face. "Getting' a little over emotional, luv, savvy?" Jack inquired, quite unsure of what to do.  
  
"Sorry," she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Almost immediately her eyes narrowed again. "What are ya waitin' for?" she barked, "Put it on!"  
  
Suppressing a grin, Jack raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth who shrugged. Turning back to Ana, he begin to rub the salve into her back. Suddenly there was a jolt. "Guess we're docked now," Jack said softly.  
  
"Where?" asked Elizabeth, having not been on the deck.  
  
"Tortuga," replied Jack.  
  
***  
  
"They're gaining on us!" Darren yelled down to Gibbs from his place in the crow's nest.  
  
Gibbs gritted his teeth. The whole crew was getting tired from this two-hour chase and there was still no sign of Tortuga. Gibbs was beginning to think that perhaps Tori had been wrong with her map work. And then again, how could any child of Jack's have a bad sense of direction?  
  
He chanced a look behind the Pearl. He could see the flag of the Royal Navy clearly now, without a telescope. The seas were getting rougher. A huge wave came crashing down onto the deck, drenching everyone. Gibbs sputtered, trying to keep hold of the tiller. Tori came up beside him. "Are ya sure we're goin' in the right direction, Tori?" he asked.  
  
"Aye!" she called, "Unless we somehow got turned around in the middle of the night or somethin'."  
  
Gibbs cursed. That sounded exactly like the sort of thing that might have happened. "Let me take over the tiller," Tori pleaded.  
  
Gibbs nodded and switched places with her. Tori's face was set as Jack's was when he was determined to do something. "I still don't understand what a Royal Navy ship is doin' out here," Gibbs pondered.  
  
"No doubt they think we're holdin' the Turners captive," Tori frowned, "Maybe they've been tryin' ta find us ever since they realized the Turners were gone."  
  
"Maybe," Gibbs remembered that the Royal Navy had come looking for Elizabeth during their first adventure.  
  
Grabbing a telescope, he climbed the rigging and looked out at the ship alongside Darren. Its name was printed in big letters across the side. If it were just a little closer he would be able to read it. He turned the telescope an inch. Everything became more focused. The ship was The Dauntless. That could only mean one thing. "Commodore Norrington," Gibbs breathed.  
  
Damn that man. He never could leave them alone. Turning around, Gibbs looked the other way. In the distance he could just make out a harbor: Tortuga. It was between safety and being hung now. Thinking of what Jack would say if they lost the Pearl to Norrington, Gibbs climbed down the rigging as fast as possible and began shouting out orders to prepare to dock in half an hour. 


	14. James

Other than adding another character, I think this chapter is sort of pointless. I couldn't avoid it, though. Hope I don't bore you to death.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tori, Nick, Reph, Lyra, Darren, and James. I don't own POTC.  
  
***  
  
Boom!  
  
"Everyone down!" yelled Gibbs.  
  
The cannonball scrapped the side of the Pearl, showering everyone with water and debris. Tori was the first one up, grabbing the tiller to steady herself. "We're comin' towards the shipyard," she yelled to Gibbs, "For damaged ships."  
  
"Good!" Gibbs heaved himself up along with the rest of the crew, "We're in danger of their cannons blowin' us out any minute."  
  
"But don't we want ta come inta the main harbor?" Tori called.  
  
"Anythin' we can get ta. Plus, the Pearl IS damaged."  
  
There was another boom, though this cannonball missed the Pearl by a good ten feet. "Shouldn't we fire back at them?" Darren asked.  
  
"Our efforts need ta be in getting' there. Tryin' ta fire would only slow us down."  
Tori gave a cry. "Just around the corner, here."  
  
The Dauntless had stopped. It wasn't going too close to Tortuga. It continued firing, however. Tortuga's shipyard came into view. The Dauntless' booms became fainter and fainter. "Drop anchor!" yelled Gibbs.  
  
Darren and Reph quickly heaved the anchor overboard. Right at the dock, the Pearl came to a grinding halt. "We made it!" Tori lowered the gangplank.  
  
The crew looked out at the mess of Taverns, street scum, prostitutes, and fights in the streets beyond the shipyard. "Tortuga, Tortuga, home sweet home," Gibbs muttered, rather fondly.  
  
Nick just stared. He'd heard of this place but had never imagined this. Realizing that the other crewmembers were beginning to look at him, he quickly shut his mouth. Best keep it shut from now on. "Right," Gibbs turned back to the crew, "I'll find out what the best deal is ta have the Pearl's mast replaced in the shortest amount of time. Ya all are free ta leave, just make sure ta come back in three days time. I'll tell ya what's happenin' then. Ya're free ta spend the night on the Pearl, as I'm sure some of ya will, until the mast construction gets underway. See ya in three days."  
  
The crew gave a cheer and unboarded the Pearl. Leaving, Nick felt sick. He was all alone in a dangerous place. Looking around, he saw Darren going off to the left. He was the only person Nick knew at all besides Reph and Tori who would no doubt shun him. Nick broke into a run to catch up. Darren turned, surprised to find him there. "Aye?" he asked.  
  
He was much better-mannered than most of the crew. Nick wondered if that came from Lyra. "Can I.. stay with you?" Nick stammered, "I don't know my way around here."  
  
Darren looked alarmed. "Hasn't Gibbs given ya a guide?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Probably slipped his mind," Darren continued, "Well, I suppose I'll help ya. Ya can hardly go wanderin' around here, alone."  
  
He motioned Nick to follow and sent off again. Suddenly he stopped again, looking rather uncomfortable. "One condition, though," he told Nick.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"If ya see anythin'... that is ta say anythin' havin' ta do with me and Lyra, ya promise not ta breathe a word."  
  
Nick gave a sigh of relief. He was expecting something different. "I've already been keeping your secret," he told Darren.  
  
"Ya knew?"  
  
Nick nodded. "We must be more careful," Darren muttered, starting down the road again.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Nick.  
  
"The Faithful Bride," Darren replied, "Most of the crew is bound ta be there. I was goin' ta meet Lyra, it's much more dangerous for her ta walk around alone here than any of us, but I'll find someone else ta look after ya, first. I was hopin' for some privacy here."  
  
Nick nodded. This was understandable. Still, he wished he could follow someone he was slightly more comfortable with.  
  
The Faithful Bride was full of fighting or gambling men and half- dressed women. The whole place stunk of rum and sweat. In the corner, quite a few crewmembers from the Pearl sat playing poker. Darren and Nick pushed through the crowd over to them. "Ahoy there, Darren!" A few stood up to greet him, the rest still musing over their cards. "Want ta join us?"  
  
"Not now," Darren motioned to Nick, "I've got the kid, and he needs a guide. Any offers ta help?"  
  
No-one spoke up. Darren gave an irritated sigh and slapped a sliver coin down on the table. All eyes turned to him immediately. "Anyone?" Darren asked again.  
  
Nick tapped Darren's shoulder. "That's alright. I'll fend for myself. I'm not that young."  
Darren shook his head. "It's not your youth that bothers me. You're not used ta this type of place."  
  
A hand came up. "I'll look after the kid."  
  
A slender, brown-haired man came forward. His hair was quite short, but matted. His eyes were gray and stormy. "Alright, James," Darren nodded, "This is Nick. Make sure he doesn't get inta trouble."  
  
"I will."  
  
James reached out a hand to take the sliver coin but Darren quickly pulled it away. "Payment, AFTER," he said, forcefully.  
  
"Oh come on, Darren. Ya know ya can trust me."  
  
"I don't want the kid ta get so much as a scratch," Darren replied, menacingly, "Once the job is done and I'm sure ya've done well, then I'll give it ta ya."  
  
James gave a small growl. "How'd ya get that type of money ta just hand out, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I actually believe in savin' it," Darren said, coldly.  
  
There was an awkward silence. The sounds of the door opening and a women's voice reached them. "Excuse me, but you haven't happen to have seen a man named Darren any where near?"  
  
Followed by a man's deep grumbling, "No but I dare say there's plenty of others who will take ya on."  
  
"I'm not looking for work, thank you very much," came the woman's voice, curtly.  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
Darren was through the crowd in a flash. "Lyra!" he called.  
  
Most of the crew had turned back to their game, by now. Nick strained to see where Darren had gone. He saw Lyra saying something and then Darren gave her a soft kiss (many men looked on with jealousy.) They broke apart and Darren led her back towards Nick and the crew. Nick quickly turned and pretended not to have seen them. "How'd ya know I was here?" he heard Darren ask her.  
  
"I followed you but since you were joined by someone else, I didn't want to draw much attention to myself. I stayed a good distance behind."  
  
They appeared in front of him, Lyra looking as beautiful as ever, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. It caused Nick to wonder, yet again, how anyone could have mistaken her for a male. "Nick," she exclaimed when she saw him, "I was wondering about you. Do you have someone to lead you around? You could stay with Darren and I."  
  
"I just found someone for him," Darren cut in, "I was hoping for some," he lowered his voice, "privacy."  
  
Lyra's expression didn't change. She just nodded. "Who?"  
  
"James."  
  
"Oh," she said it politely but Nick could tell that she didn't think much of James. He hope he wasn't being looked after by a mad killer or something worse. (Of course, these were pirates so there wasn't much mortality about any of them.)  
  
"Someone say my name?" James asked, turning around from the poker match he had gone back to.  
  
"Just tellin' Lyra that ya were lookin' after Nick."  
  
"Lyra?"  
  
James' head spun around. "Ahoy there, luv," he called to her in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Hello James," Lyra said, icily.  
  
No doubt, this was why she didn't like James. Darren didn't seem to think anything of it. Common pirate language was to call all females "luv" or worse. 'Like to see them try it on Tori,' Nick thought and then wished he hadn't thought it.  
  
Not only was Tori considered part of the crew and therefore thought of as a male would be but it made him feel sick, thinking about Tori. "Well, I'm leavin'," Darren was saying, "James, remember ta take good care of Nick for yer payment."  
  
With that he turned and left, followed by Lyra. Nick was left under the care of nearly a stranger.  
  
***  
  
I hate how everyone calls him "kid" but I can't really help it since it is part of their character. Um yeah, so to reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Sort of. I didn't write this chapter before I read your story but I was thinking of having Ana whipped from almost the beginning of the story. It wasn't until I got to that part that I realized that I would have to tie her to something so it might as well be a cannon. So the answer to the question is yes and no.  
  
VagrantCandy: I am going to answer that question because I feel like talking. What else would you expect Barbossa's son to be like? His mother is a prostitute and his father is an evil pirate. He was probably never loved as a little kid (which means we should feel sorry for him, too... maybe.) You're not "supposed" to hate Reph but it's the feeling I get towards him when I'm writing it.  
  
Anmras: 'Course. Ana has to show her skill with a blade, sometime.  
  
Sparrow Quill: Lucky bum. *Glares* The best I've ever gotten in theater was getting to hug my crush and he wasn't hot at all. Yeah, I'm quite lazy. I use "The Shadow" for every POTC fic I write that needs another pirate ship. (Which is only one other so far.) I have to say; it worked best for this one, though.  
  
Arwen Turner: Uh yeah. That's nice. I'm not sure if I like the idea of someone being forced to read this but that's your thing. Oh yeah, *brightens up* I'm a LOTR geek. I don't speak Elvish fluently, yet, though. I'm still learning. But I'm more obsessive over POTC.  
  
totallyObsessedwithLOTR: Sorry that your cousin is forcing you to read this *tear*. (Just between us, don't read anything that you don't want to.) Lol. Yeah, so if you read the story up to here, I commend you (hopefully you didn't get too bored. Especially with this chapter.)  
  
zeldagirl436: This is my other story. This and Deleted Scenes from POTC are both mine.  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: Um yeah. Unfortunately, I'm at a lack of words by now.  
  
Karin: WILL! Okay, so this is probably getting annoying. I need him, though, to get through all my work. Hope you did well on exams!  
  
Yakkorat: Something else: any ideas? A whip is about the only thing I could use (a belt?) Okay, so you're right (of course). There's a problem there. I know about a cat 'o nine tails and bullwhip so maybe all they had on board was a chicken whip or something (okay, sorry for the incredibly lame joke. I just had to say it.) I really can't have both Ana and Will half-dead. Overkill, don't you think? What about if I go back and change it to one or two lashes? Would that work? Also, considering that Ana has a stronger body than most people. 


	15. The Grey Hawk

God, I really need to get to the climax soon. Next chapter, almost for sure but this chapter is still building up. I'm working on making the chapters longer, as well. Here it goes.  
  
***  
  
James really wasn't that bad. He did pay attention to Nick and didn't just pull him along every where. And though he was quite fond of drinking (everyone here was) he never over did it. He had managed to find Nick the one good part of town with a fairly respectable Inn. Nick, remembering that he had brought some money, decided to stay there. He didn't want to risk another confrontation with Tori or Reph, both of whom where spending the nights on the Pearl.  
  
Despite it's dangerous crowd, Tortuga was a rather interesting place. True you couldn't walk down the street without running into a fight but there were many interesting shops. Nick had been surprised to come across a blacksmith shop, one day and even more surprised to see an assortment of weapons he'd never seen in his life. The harbor was also quite a sight. It was stretched on for miles, containing ships of all shapes and sizes.  
  
The first time he had been there, Nick had seen a gigantic gray ship. It was a bit farther out than most of the others and didn't look like it was there completely: it blended into the fog. Nick stared at it. It was even bigger than the Pearl and quite a sight. He wished for a closer look. "What ship is that?" he asked James.  
  
"Which one?" James had been talking to a passerby. He now looked where Nick was pointing. "Ah, I'm not sure. That's a nice ship. Heard someone say it was called the Shadow but I don't know if that's true."  
  
The Shadow. The name sent a shiver down Nick's spine. "Who Captain's it?" he questioned.  
  
"Can't tell ya that," James shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
He turned back to a poker discussion with the grizzly old man he'd been talking to. Nick stared at the ship a little longer but couldn't find anything overly strange about it except that it had black sails. Quite a lot of the ships around had Black sails as well so that really didn't say much.  
  
Meanwhile, Gibbs had managed to find someone to repair the mast. The job would take three or for weeks, however and cost no less than eighty pounds. The crew grumbled at this. They had the wealth on board but didn't want to use it. Most of them didn't like the sound of spending another three weeks in Tortuga. They were all anxious to get back at sea.  
  
Gibbs pointed out that they couldn't sail well without a main mast, anyway so the construction on the mast began the following day. Everyone lodging on the Pearl was pushed out to stay in Inns.  
  
The crew was back at the Faithful Bride that night. Nick sat watching the normal gambling and card playing. He wouldn't mind playing but refused to waste any money to a game. Sighing ruefully as James lost another round, he got up to get a tankard of rum. He didn't mind it so much now. If you hung around pirates, you got used to rum.  
  
Walking back to the table with his rum, Nick run straight into someone. His rum went flying and crashed against the wall. Nick's sword came out immediately, in case someone was attacking him.  
  
The person shook her head and got off the ground. "Oh sorry," came a familiar voice.  
  
It was Tori. Nick's stomach flipped. She looked up and saw him. "Oh, it's you."  
  
Her face colored. "Sorry about yer rum."  
  
She gave it a glance with raised eyebrows. No doubt she was wondering why he was drinking. Turning, she slipped away through the crowd. "Tori!" Nick yelled after her, not quite sure what he would say if she came back but she didn't.  
  
He saw her sit down at a table with Reph, in the corner. Nick sighed: just perfect. He turned back to watching the game, forgetting completely about the rum he got up to get. About an hour later, Gibbs burst into the Faithful Bride, completely out of breath. Quite a few heads turned.  
  
He hurried over to the crew. "I think I might know where yer parents are, Nick," he gasped, holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"What? Where are they? We have to save them, let's leave."  
  
"It's too late, Nick," Gibbs shook his head sadly, "Where's Tori? She needs to hear this, too."  
  
"What do you mean, it's too late?" Nick asked, feeling sick.  
  
Gibbs just shook his head and motioned him to follow. He stopped at Tori's table. "I think I might know where Jack and Ana are," he said, gruffly.  
  
"WHAT?" Tori stood up quickly, knocking over her chair.  
  
"Calm down," Gibbs told her, "Let me explain."  
  
Tori gave him an impatient look and remained standing. "What are we waitin' for?" she asked.  
  
"Their GONE," Gibbs told her, exasperatedly, "The Shadow, that is. I finally found that it belongs ta Barbossa..."  
  
"He's dead," interrupted Tori.  
  
"His son, apparently," Gibbs continued, "Naturally, Barbossa is the main suspect. But the Shadow left this mornin'."  
  
"Well then, let's follow it," Tori cried.  
  
"You've forgotten that the Pearl is bein' worked on. It's not fit ta sail anywhere yet. How can we follow with no ship?"  
  
Tori slumped down in her chair. "I need a drink," she muttered, dropping her head into her hand.  
  
"I'll get it," Reph bounced up and left the table.  
  
"Tori," Gibbs growled, "The last thing we need is for ya ta get drunk."  
  
"I know how ta drink just a little, thank ya very much," Tori snapped.  
  
"Trust a Sparrow ta say that," Gibbs muttered, "Mad, the whole lot of them."  
  
Under other circumstances, Nick would have found this funny but he didn't now. He slammed his fist down on the table. "We may not have a ship but we can't just sit here and do nothing," he spat, in annoyance.  
  
"And just what would ya propose, Master Turner?" Gibbs asked, incredulously.  
  
"I know!" Tori jumped up, "Let's commandeer a ship."  
  
"Impossible," Gibbs said, shortly.  
  
"Improbable," Tori corrected, "But it isn't."  
  
"These people aren't thick," Gibbs told her, "There's a guard on everyone of the ships docked here, mark my word."  
  
"We could overthrow them."  
  
"It's risky business, stealin' anythin' in Tortuga. These people are like us. They know every trick in the book."  
  
"We 'ave ta get my parents back," Tori replied.  
  
"And mine," cut in Nick.  
  
"Don't ya want yer Captain back?" Tori asked Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs bit his lip. "I'm the only sensible one in this entire crew," he muttered, "But I guess I'll forget that, just this once. Let's go choose a ship."  
  
***  
  
"We're comandeerin' that one," Gibbs told the crew, pointing to a large ship called the Grey Hawk.  
  
"Nice boat," Reph commented.  
  
Gibbs nodded to Tori, "Go on."  
  
Tori jauntily strode onto the dock and then up the Grey Hawk's gangplank. A man jumped into her path: no doubt left to guard the ship. "Where do ya think ya're goin'?" he asked.  
  
Tori gave him a wide-eyed innocent expression. "I just wanted ta see yer big pretty boat."  
  
"Ship," he growled.  
  
"Sorry," Tori smirked.  
  
"What's a kid like ya doin' here by yerself, anyway?" the man asked.  
  
"I'm not that young," Tori answered, absentmindedly, "Nice mast ya've got there." She pointed.  
  
The man automatically looked where she was pointing. A dagger was on his throat in seconds. "Don't move an inch," Tori hissed.  
  
The man's eyes went wide. "Ya..." he started.  
  
Tori grabbed his sword and hit him in the head with the hilt. He collapsed immediately. Tori gave a low piercing whistle. This was what the crew had been waiting for. They quickly boarded the ship. Gibbs knelt down to check if the guard of the ship was still breathing. Assured that he was, Gibbs lugged him off the ship and onto the dock. Leaving him there, he boarded the Grey Hawk just as Tori began to lift the plank.  
  
The Grey Hawk set sail out of Tortuga's harbor, Tori at the wheel. "Any directions, Gibbs?" she yelled.  
  
"Northwest," he yelled back, throwing her a compass.  
  
Opening it, she thought sadly of her father's compass. She was so close to finding him. She would not give up now, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
Later, Nick who was staying on deck, looked out and saw a glimmer of a ship. A second later it was gone. Remembering the way the Shadow had blended into the fog before, Nick grabbed a telescope and focused it on the place he thought he had seen something.  
  
Sure enough, the tiny figure of a ship was etched against the horizon. "Ship ahead," he yelled.  
  
"What?" Tori turned to look at him.  
  
"There's a ship ahead!" Nick yelled, again.  
  
"Full sail," Tori cried out to the crew, immediately.  
  
"With these winds?" Gibbs called, "We'll burst a sail!"  
  
"Full sail," Tori repeated, "Let's see how fast this ship can go."  
  
***  
  
Barbossa looked through his telescope and cursed. There was a ship following The Shadow. 'It doesn't look like the Pearl,' he thought to himself.  
  
He immediately pondered on whether or not to attack it. The ship looked like it was somewhere around the size of the Shadow and he didn't want to attack a ship stronger than his. He finally came to the conclusion that if he didn't attack, he would be attacked. 'Better to strike first,' he thought. "Turn 'er around," he yelled to his crew, "We're attackin'."  
  
The crew rushed to do his command. "Long distance cannons should do trick," Barbossa muttered.  
  
He quickly went below deck to oversee the loading process.  
  
"Get down!" yelled Gibbs for the third time.  
  
The cannonball missed again and sprayed them all with water. "Fire back!" a drenched Gibbs yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
Tori had braided many beads and bones into her hair so that the resemblance between her and Jack was undeniable. She was armed with six daggers strapped to her belt as well as a pistol and cutlass. "If we fire, we may hurt my parent."  
  
"We'll be blown up before we get there ta see if their there, at this rate."  
  
"No!"  
  
Tori's jaw was set. She looked unstoppable. "We'll get there," she muttered, "And show there bastards what a Sparrow is made of."  
  
"Ya don't know their all males," cut in Nick.  
  
For the first time in a few days, Tori gave him a fleeting glimpse of a smile. "Bastards and bitches," she murmured.  
  
Then she turned back to Gibbs, "This ship is fast as we've seen," she told him, "No matter how much they fire at us, just keep 'er movin'. Eventually we'll get ta close ta them for them ta fire," she grinned, "Then it's man ta man combat."  
  
"And woman ta man," she added as an afterthought.  
  
There was another blast from the Shadow's cannons. Everyone automatically dropped onto the deck. There was a crash as the cannonball connected with one of the smaller mast. The people under it ran as it toppled into he water.  
  
Tori growled. "Fire at their masts," she commanded, "But masts ONLY."  
  
Half the crew ran to load the cannons. Tori watched the Grey Hawk's attempts to fire at the Shadow. It took three tries and then a shot toppled the Shadow's main mast. Tori grinned. "Now they can't get away if they want ta," she murmured.  
  
The Shadow was coming into clear view. Their shots were overreaching the Grey Hawk. "Gibbs," Tori called.  
  
"Aye?" Gibbs asked, turning around.  
  
"Take over the tiller for me."  
  
"Why?" Gibbs looked confused.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
She left her place to Gibbs, grabbed the rigging and began to climb.  
  
***  
  
Barbossa growled. The ship was too close to fire at. He really didn't want to have to fight sword to sword. He raised his telescope, again and focused it on the ship. He immediately lowered it, in shock. "WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS JACK SPARROW DOIN' STANDIN' AT THE TOP OF THAT SHIP?" he yelled.  
  
The reply came back, faintly, but not from his own ship. "I am Jack Sparrow's daughter! Surrender or face the plenty of death," Tori yelled, as loud as possible.  
  
"His daughter?" Barbossa gave a snort of laughter, "Will someone get that girl ta stop playin' games?"  
  
"Do ya surrender?" Tori yelled.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, NO!" bellowed Barbossa.  
  
The Grey Hawk was drawing alongside the Shadow. As the rest of the crew choose their own ways of unboarding the Grey Hawk, Tori grabbed the nearest rope and swung to the Shadow, landing directly in front of Barbossa.  
  
***  
  
Okay so that was pretty long. Next chapter might actually be interesting. *Dances around happily.* I'm very sorry but the longest I can get on the internet is just enough time to post this so I can't reply to reviews this chapter. Okay so I remember one review at the moment so I'll answer to that. Everyone else will get a reply when I get home (I'm not at my house.)  
  
totallyobsessedwithLOTR: Thanks for correcting the LOTR quote. I'm really overly obsessive over LOTR but I'm just not good about memorizing the exact quote. About the one in Deleted scenes from POTC, that wasn't supposed to be Smeagol's exact line: it was supposed to be Elizabeth's with a Gollum voice (so you see that saying Smeagol's voice doesn't really make a difference since they pretty much have the same voice.) 


	16. Revenge

It took me a really long time to write this. I wrote part of it and just couldn't write the rest. I finally finished and I'm very sorry for the delay. I've slightly changed the chapter with Ana getting whipped so that that punishment is not as severe. Also, I think most of you probably know some fencing terms but I'm going to define a few here for anyone who doesn't:  
  
Parry: To block an attack. Past tense is "parried."  
  
Riposte: The attack after the parry from the one who did the parrying. Ripostes can also be parried, themselves.  
  
Remise: The attack after a parry from the one who was parried (in other words, a second attack attempt.) In now-days fencing it doesn't count as points but as this is a battle for life and death, it can count very much here.  
  
Feint: To pretend to hit in a certain place, while the real attack is going to be in another place.  
  
Not all of these terms are going to be used in this chapter but they probably will later on, so if anyone needs them posted for the next chapter, let me know.  
  
***  
  
"Sparrow's daughter?" Barbossa sneered, "Ya should have never come here. In a few moments ya'll be down in the brig with yer parents."  
  
Tori didn't reply. She was filled with hatred for the man who stood before her. In one movement, her cutlass was out and she had lunged at Barbossa. He parried, easily. "I know yer a girl but fer a Sparrow ya should at least be able ta do better than that," he taunted.  
  
Tori attacked again and he parried. There was no riposte. He seemed unwilling to start his own attack. She growled as he blocked all of her attacks but still refused to strike. "Ya can't win by playin' defense all the time," she growled.  
  
"I'm not tryin' ta fight in the first place," he replied, blocking a thrust to his head, "I refuse ta cross blades with a female."  
  
"Ya already 'ave," Tori spat, "Ya've got no gentlemen in ya, anyway so why try to act like one?"  
  
Her best tricks wouldn't work unless he did more than parry. She even gave him a large opening to her heart, trying to get him to attack. It was risky but worth it if it got him to fight more than a defense battle. He ignored it. Somehow, he had managed to not backup at all, despite the fact that he was only parrying. He was good with the blade; there was no doubt about that. "I'll use ya as another incentive ta persuade yer father ta give up the hidin' place ta his treasure. Yer mother didn't seem ta work that well."  
  
"What 'ave ya done ta my mother?" Tori yelled.  
  
The hatred cost her a bad hit. She wasn't concentrating as well. But a thought crossed her mind. 'Free my parents.' Their imprisonment could still be used against her. She backed up, until she could feel a rope against her hand. Barbossa smirked. "Frightened?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Sheathing her cutlass, Tori grabbed it in both hands and launched herself off the upper deck. "I've still got a score ta settle with ya, Barbossa," she yelled back, "I'll finish it later."  
  
She was flying over the two fighting crews. Spotting a small spot near the trapdoor to the brig, Tori tried to calculate her landing so that she landed there. She made it and before anyone could stop her quickly went below deck. There was a door to her left. Thinking it was the brig, she opened it. It was the armory. She spotted Jack's, Ana's, and what she thought was Will's sword lying in a heap in a far corner. She took Jack and Ana's swords and stuck them into her belt. There wasn't enough room for Will's so she merely held that in her hand.  
  
'Next cabin,' she thought.  
  
The door was slightly ajar. Tori peered in and could make out the cells: the brig. A pirate sat before the cell, staring off into space. Tori couldn't see her parents in the cells because of the dim lighting but she was almost sure they were there. She opened the door and slipped in. Pulling out her pistol, she crept up behind the guard. When she was five feet behind him he gave a start and whirled around, blade out.  
  
It was too late for him. Tori pulled the trigger. Without another word the pirate crumpled to the ground, dead. Feeling a slight remorse, Tori stepped over him. "Sorry, chum," she muttered to the dead man, "But ya stood between me and my parents."  
  
"Tori?"  
  
It was Jack's voice.  
  
"Father?" her voice cracked.  
  
She was almost afraid to look for fear that they were badly injured. Ignoring this, she strode to the cell. Jack and Ana looked tired and dirty but otherwise unhurt. "Stand out of the way," Tori instructed them, drawing her cutlass. Jack was out of the way but looked at her uncertainly. "Tori.." he began.  
  
He didn't get any farther. Tori swung her cutlass with all her might against the hinges of the cell. The whole thing shook. Three more hits and the door collapsed. "Flimsy thing," she commented, kicking it aside.  
  
"Remind me never ta get in the way of your blade, Tori," Jack drawled, lazily.  
  
"Father!"  
  
She crossed the cell in two strides and threw her arms around him. Jack lost his balance and fell over, Tori with him. They both laughed. Tori got up first and helped Jack up. "Me old bones are gettin' lazy," Jack grinned.  
  
Tori turned to Ana who was looking at her, through eagle eyes, without any show of emotion. "Mother," Tori said softly.  
  
She looked at Ana for a moment. It was almost as though looking through at a mirror. Except for having Jack's eyes and disposition, Tori looked almost exactly like Ana but she hadn't realized it so much until now. Leaning forward, she slipped her arms around Ana and hugged her. Ana's expression didn't change but she put her arms loosely around Tori. "I missed ya," she whispered in Tori's ear.  
  
"What's that?" Tori felt the wounds on Ana's back.  
  
Ana winced and pulled away. "What is it?" Tori sounded more worried.  
  
"Rope burn," Jack replied.  
  
Ana glared at him.  
  
Jack ignored it. "Where's me rum?" he asked Tori.  
  
"Here somewhere," Tori found the small leather pouch that she had clipped to her belt. It held a flask of rum, "Here." She held it up.  
  
Jack quickly took it from her and downed the entire thing in one gulp. "Not strong enough," he stated.  
  
Ana gave an annoyed sigh. "Our crew is up on deck fightin' for us, Jack Sparrow, I think we'd better help them."  
  
"How do ya know?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's hard not to, what with Tori bein' here and the sound. Can I have my sword?"  
  
She eyed it. Tori nodded and handed it to her. Before anyone could say anything else, she was off, her strides long and purposeful. "Leave Barbossa fer me," Jack yelled after her, "It's my fight."  
  
Ana made no acknowledgement that she had heard him, and moved out of their sight. Jack eyed the flask again and turned it upside-down trying to get the last drops. "Bloody empty," he finally announced, storing it in his belt.  
  
"Sorry to break up this reunion," Will called through the bars, "But would you mind getting us out of here?"  
  
Jack jumped. "Bloody 'ell. I almost forgot ya were there."  
  
Tori raised her cutlass to attack the hinges but Jack held up a hand. "My way."  
  
He produced a dagger from his belt and worked the lock free in a matter of minutes. "There," he said, satisfied, as the door swung open.  
  
"I can't see that well," Will tried to push up the bandage which flopped back over his eyes, "Arugh!"  
  
He tore it off, ignoring Elizabeth's cry of protest. "Where's Nick?" he asked Tori, brow furrowed.  
  
"He's here somewhere," Tori said, uncomfortably, "He was on the Black Pearl with us."  
  
"Nick is up there... fighting?" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Not my boy!" Elizabeth grabbed the closest thing possible, an oar, and ran out of the brig; dress tearing as she stepped on it.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will bellowed after her, but she didn't come back.  
  
Will shook his head. "Is that my sword?" he asked Tori, pointing to the one she clutched in her hand.  
  
"What? Oh.. aye," she handed it to him.  
  
"Jack, if you don't mind I'm going to make sure Elizabeth is alright. I've no worry for Nick. He's natural with a blade but I don't want Elizabeth getting hurt."  
  
"No, no don't mind at all," Jack looked very vague, "Go save yer bonny lass."  
  
"Right then," he nodded and left the cabin, in his long graceful stride.  
  
"Best we'd better help them, as well," Jack still looked as if he wasn't completely in this world but it was fairly normal for him so Tori didn't say anything.  
  
"Aye," Tori handed Jack his blade since he wasn't reaching for it.  
  
As soon as the blade hilt was gripped firmly in his hand, Jack snapped out of his daze. "Barbossa, ya bastard, I'll get ya if it's the last thing I do," he muttered, teeth clenched.  
  
"That's my fight!" Tori said, sharply, "I started it and now I have ta finish it."  
  
"His father killed my parents!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Tori whirled around. She'd never heard this before. Jack was standing there, grief written all over his face. "After he marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, he went and killed me parents."  
  
He didn't seem to be talking to her. It was almost as though he was reliving a part of his life. "They hadn't spoken ta me after I decided ta become a pirate. The were good respectable people," he continued, "I remember Barbossa sayin' that he'd kill every Sparrow he could find, as he sailed away. As soon as I was of the island, I went ta make sure they were safe."  
  
He shook his head, "They were murdered in their sleep. Whole village in an uproar as to who'd done it. I barely escaped with my life, fer bein' a pirate. I swore that I would kill Barbossa if it was the last thing I'd do."  
  
"Why have ya never told us this?" Tori asked.  
  
"I never wanted yer mother ta know that I came from a good family. Shameful."  
  
"Ya've already gotten revenge on Barbossa," Tori told him, "That's over. It's my turn ta take out my revenge on his son."  
  
Jack looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose yer right. Very well, I'll leave ya ta yer fight."  
Tori handed it to him "Let's get these bastards."  
  
***  
  
To reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Yeah, I had a lot less time than that but I've more now. *Dances around happily*  
  
VagrantCandy: I'm very sorry for leaving you with a cliffy for so long.  
  
Karin: *Hides behind Will.* *Wails* I'm so sorry for leaving this off so long.  
  
totallyobsessedwithLOTR: I TALK TO CHARACTERS TOO!!!! Well that's not necessarily a good thing but it could be. What's weird is that I'm actually really good at memorizing stuff (I act a lot) but for some reason I always mix up a few words whenever I talk about my favorite movie quotes. Maybe that comes from acting a lot because you're more concerned about getting the idea of the line down than the exact wording.  
  
Sparrow Quill: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY PATHETIC MERRY AND PIPPIN STORY THAT NO-ONE ELSE HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO! I know it's bad but it makes me feel a lot better to have one review on it. Don't think I'm just going forget about Reph. There'll definitely be something with him and Tori later but Reph just gained Tori's trust in Tortuga so he wasn't about to throw it away so soon.  
  
Anmras: *Wails again* I always have problems with writers block at the time people most want to find out what's happening.  
  
Yakkorat: Actually the next one is really going to be more of the action chapter. Tori's waited so long to see her parents I thought they might need to have a little communicating before anything else.  
  
Terra-Carina: Thanks. I was trying to post soon but it didn't happen. 


	17. Many battles

Okay, now I see if I can fit an entire fight scene in one chapter. If not, it will be over two or more chapters.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tori, Nick, Darren, Reph, Lyra, and James.  
  
***  
  
Nick feinted left. The pirate he was fighting wasn't fooled. He parried Nick's cut to his arm. "Nick, watch out!" cried a voice behind him.  
  
Nick ducked just in time as Elizabeth brought her oar crashing down on the head of the pirate he had been fencing. The pirate dropped like a stone. "Mother?" Nick whirled around.  
  
Elizabeth pulled the oar back up to a position in which she could easily use it. "We'll talk later," she called to Nick, "Now's not a good time."  
  
"How did you get out?" Nick asked, taking on another pirate.  
  
"Jack's daughter."  
  
He couldn't say anything else. With all the fighting going on, they'd gotten separated. Elizabeth went this way and that, slamming her oar down on any pirate who opposed her. Will came running onto the deck. He spotted Elizabeth immediately, and fought his way over to her. "Get out of this," he cried, holding off the pirate who had been trying to hurt her, "Lock yourself in the closest cabin and don't come out."  
  
Elizabeth's hair had come un-done. Her teeth were gritted as she wildly swung the oar. She turned to Will, shaking hair out of her face. "I've got a part in this, too," she yelled.  
  
Will was reminded of the time many years ago when he and Elizabeth were still young. They had fought alongside each other against Barbossa the senior's pirates. She was in that kind of rage now. Trying to shut her in a cabin where she didn't know what was going on was the type of torture the Commodore would give her. Will wasn't going to put her through that mental agony again.  
  
Stabbing a pirate in the shoulder, he pushed through the mass of people until he was directly alongside Elizabeth. If he couldn't stop her from fighting, at least going to make sure that he was near her. "I'm right beside you, Liz," he whispered, as they each took on another man.  
  
Meanwhile, Anamaria was in her normal battle mind, anger raging through her. She slashed this way and that with not much care to what she was hitting. The only thought in her mind was to get to Barbossa. She finished off another man and threw him aside. She was almost certain she could see Barbossa ahead, encouraging his men. Something stood in her way. She looked up to see the entire bulk of the huge black man in her path.  
  
She growled angrily and lunged. He was better than most of the Barbossa's pirates, however. He parried, his sword moving so fast it was almost a blur. Ana blocked the riposte and feinted left. He moved out of reach of her sword, moving backwards, away from Barbossa. All thought of revenge towards Barbossa left her mind, as she went after the big man.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm.." Jack observed the fighting with the air of one talking of the weather, "Ya don't suppose anyone else might have some rum?" he asked Tori, "Never go into a battle without a sip of rum, I always say."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes. "Ya've already had some rum."  
  
"Oh right." Jack looked confused at the empty flask tucked onto his belt, "Shall we then?' he asked, nodding to the fight.  
  
Tori nodded.  
  
Raising their swords, the two Sparrows went onto the fray.  
  
Tori looked wildly around for Barbossa. She hoped Ana had heeded Jack and not gone after him. She highly doubted it, however. Ana didn't keep much common sense in the middle of a battle. She quickly elbowed a pirate hard in the ribs, trying to get through to the upper deck.  
  
There was a growl of pain, and he fell back. Tori tried to go farther but Elizabeth and one of the Shadow's crewmembers were locked in battle. Someone sprang on front of her. It was the same pirate that she had just knocked away. He looked very angry and had a sword out in front of him. "Get the bloody 'ell out of the way," Tori snapped.  
  
"I'm not movin' anywhere, missy," he growled, lunging at her.  
  
Tori parried and riposted as he remised. She had to jump back to avoid his blade. He wasn't fighting a fair fight. "Ya want ta play dirty, then," she snarled, tightening her grip on her cutlass.  
  
Nick was trapped under one of the smaller boats aboard the Shadow as a pirate attacked, again and again. Nick quickly moved sideways as the blade came under again, seeking his throat. If he could only move the boat.. Grabbing the sides, he pushed upward with all his might. The boat toppled over, straight into the blade whose owner gave a faint cry before being trapped underneath the boat, like Nick had been.  
  
Reaching for his sword, Nick kicked the pirate's away and headed forward. He wanted to find someone else to fight beside. "Where are ya goin'?"  
  
Nick looked up: Barbossa. He realized he had come to the upper deck. Barbossa was no doubt standing in front of his cabin to make sure it didn't get pillaged. Hatred even worse than what he had felt for Reph, swelled inside him. "Bastard," he growled.  
  
"That's not very nice," Barbossa raised his eyebrows.  
  
Nick lunged, fury raging within him.  
  
"None of that, now," Barbossa parried and suddenly attacked so quickly that Nick barely had time to parry.  
  
Barbossa left him no time for a riposte. He just did an attack after attack after attack, driving Nick back against the railing. "Pirates don't fight fair," Barbossa murmured, menacingly, "A Turner should know. As ya don't, now is yer time ta learn."  
  
Nick didn't answer. All his concentration was on finding an opening. One small opening was all he needed to turn the tide. There was none. Barbossa had him backed up straight against the railing. It was pressing against his back, almost painfully as he fought to stay alive.  
  
"Ready to die, Turner?"  
  
Knocking out the pirate with whom she had been fighting, Tori finally gained a view of Barbossa and her heart plummeted. She saw his and Nick's sword locked together. Nick was fighting for his life, being backed up as much as possible.  
  
There are times when you need something horrible to happen to realize how much you care for someone. This was one of those times. All her feelings came back in a rush and Tori realized how much she would care if Nick were to be killed.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
She didn't realize what she was doing. She knocked aside everyone, almost as Ana did. "Stop!" she cried again but neither one could hear her.  
  
Nick still held his ground even after a few minutes but this was too much for the railing. As though in slow motion, it collapsed sending Nick crashing into the waves. Tori screamed. He was gone. It wasn't possible.  
  
Barbossa was re-sheathing his sword. He turned to open the door to his cabin. Red-hot fury blazed inside Tori, even stronger than before. Killing the pirate in front of her, she grabbed the nearest rope and swung across the deck, in a similar fashion as before.  
  
She landed in front of Barbossa just as he was about to open the door. "Ya again?"  
  
He sounded bored. She raised her cutlass. "Ya made a mistake ever ta come near us, Barbossa."  
  
He gave a soft laugh. "No, I really think it was ya who made the mistake of comin' here today, Ms. Sparrow."  
  
He leaned against the door of his cabin, lazily. He wasn't holding a weapon. It would take her one slash to kill him but somehow she didn't think he was that foolish to stand like that without being ready to fight or spring some sort of trap. "What do ya want?" she asked him, rudely.  
  
"Treasure, mainly," he drawled, "A few good women... anythin' else ya'd expect from a pirate."  
  
"Maybe I'd expect it of ya but I wouldn't expect my father ta hold another pirate captive for their treasure. Pirates all sail under one flag and go under the same code..."  
  
"And hold no bonds to each other whatsoever..." Barbossa interrupted, "If ya're goin' ta be a pirate, ya might as well do it properly. I'm sure yer father would hold a noble captive for ransom... what's the difference?"  
  
"He doesn't torture, rape, and threaten them!" Tori yelled, lunging at him.  
  
As she expected, Barbossa's sword came out in a flash to parry her. He didn't just parry, he held her blade down, forcing it down with his. "I wouldn't do that if I were ya," he threatened, his voice going from soft to menacing, "I'm fair better than my father ever was. I've practiced swordplay since I was five. I don't mind killing anyone but it would be a pity to kill a woman, even one that's not so helpless."  
  
"Well damn the tides if I die but it least I'll go down with Nick," Tori snarled, forcing her blade out of Barbossa's lock.  
  
"So then we fight," Barbossa growled, softly, "It will be interesting to see how long you last before goin' down ta join Turner."  
  
***  
  
Ana ducked as the black man threw a small axe at her. It buried itself in the deck next to her: deep. The man's strength didn't seem to lessen at all. It was almost as though she was a mosquito to him. Something very small and annoying but that he couldn't get rid of easily. But even a mosquito could be deadly if it had a disease.  
  
They had been fighting for almost ten minutes. Sweat rolled into Ana's eyes, threatening to effect her vision. She made a wild cut to his side. Her arm was that of a man's. There was nothing weak about the attack. The man parried. Ana quickly rolled away, before he could riposte and cut to his other side. The parry was no slower than the right. It didn't seem like she could wear him out by fighting on one side.  
  
He was a bit had a bit slower reaction time than the average person, however. It would definitely be an advantage to her. She was small, light, and fast. Though he might have a longer arm, she might be able to slip her blade in faster than he could parry. She continued her wild attacks. Maybe if she could just wear him out a little more..  
  
Something caught her eye. Her daughter had her sword raised and was standing in front of Barbossa. 'No!' Ana wanted her to get away from Barbossa and it wasn't only because she wanted to be in her place but because she was afraid for her. 'Tori, move!' she pleaded, in her mind, 'Let me get to him.'  
  
Tori didn't lower her sword. Ana lost sight of her, as the black man's blade came at her again, piercing her shoulder. Blood spilled across her shirt. For a moment Ana just stared at it. She was used to seeing her enemies blood: not her own. The black man's blade came at her again. Ana parried it, coming back to her senses with a jolt. Her shoulder throbbed. With a roar of anger, Ana slashed at her enemy, determined to at least win this battle.  
  
***  
  
So before you start going into hysterias, Nick isn't dead. I just like melodrama. I wouldn't kill off the main character for no reason. If I really were to kill of a character, I would make no doubt about the fact that she/he was dead. It would be obvious and I would say that they were dead. Also, do you think it's too much of the same thing if Reph were to try to make a bigger move on Tori (like Barbossa did to Elizabeth)? Because I can think of better ways to get him out of the way but that seems like the best way. (It wouldn't be the same because I don't think Tori really needs any help getting rid of him.) To reviewers:  
  
totallyobsessedwithLOTR: Firstly, ode to anyone how underestimates my LOTR obsession. I never said that I wasn't obsessed. I'm very obsessed. I speak some elvish, have an elvish name for myself, own a cloak made in a LOTR style that I've worn to school before, and have seen the Fellowship somewhere around ten times and the Two towers probably seven times. (Yes, and I still don't know the lines that well. It's been a month since I've seen either of the first two.) Well, I'll answer your question even though it's incredibly easy. Aragorn says it to the Gondarian and Rohanian armies before the Black Gate just before they're about to battle Sauron's forces to get attention off of Frodo and the ring. And please don't read all my pieces of crap. My LOTR stuff sucks. I might write a Lego-mance after this but at the moment, I have nothing even slightly good that has to do with LOTR (it's so hard. The story has such a definite ending that it's hard to write a sequel.) Yeah, I take fencing (saber- it's the best type. I wouldn't recommend foil: you can't cut, you can only thrust. There's also epee but I don't know anyone who teaches that.) I take fencing at an NIH fencing center but I highly doubt you life in Maryland so that doesn't really help you. Look it up on the web, though. You can probably find something near you.  
  
Terra-Carina: I'm trying to post as often as possible.  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: I didn't do a double update. I don't tend to do that with the amount of time it takes me to write one chapter. Yeah, that is sad about Jack's parents. It's something I just sort of threw in there for an extra twist. I think it's sort of funny that he thinks it's embarrassing to have respectable parents, though.  
  
x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x: Weird name. Yeah, so did you read up to here? Just wondering.  
  
Laraliae Black: *Sigh* I'm so bad at grammar. Guess I should read it over more than two times but I probably wouldn't catch it, anyway. Repetitive romance does get annoying but sometimes I'm annoyed at how little romance I can fit in before the ending. Oh well.  
  
Anmras: Um yeah. *Sheepish smile.* I'm late on updating as normal.  
  
zeldagrl436: Hehe. Cliffys are so fun. Here's another one.  
  
Karin: Yes, the big showdown that spans over several chapters. *Sigh* And I thought that I could write a short fight scene. Apparently not.  
  
VagrantCandy: Yeah, a plot twist that doesn't really effect much but I liked to throw it in there anyway.  
  
Reese Sparrow: *Pats back, sympathetically.* I hate computer problems. Yeah, so I'm going to try to write the next chapter soon.  
  
anonymous: I'll finish it. You don't have to worry about that.  
  
jacks_little_girl: Okay, my number one list of hotties is #1: ORLI!!!!! #2: ORLI!!!!! #3: ORLI!!!! Yeah, so I'm obsessed if you can't tell. Why did you say sorry that Johnny Depp was second? Johnny scares me even though I like him as Jack. I'm trying to update soon.  
  
Norena: That was not one sentence! Your review was. *Big grin* Okay, so it was better than Dana going "GET AWAY FROM MY LIJ, YOU FUCKING MORON!" I'm updating now anyway, so what's your problem? 


	18. The Swordfight

I'm sorry. I'm a lazy bum. Hurt me as much as you want. I stopped fanfic all together but I decided to finish this story before taking off. Many apologies.  
  
***  
  
He was better than anyone she had ever fenced. For the first time, she was facing someone who would be a challenge and they both knew it. Barbossa was too sure of himself, however, which gave her an advantage. He managed to get the first attack. She concentrated on her parrying so much; she didn't see anything else around her.  
  
Barbossa was putting on an amazing display of swordplay. His sword moved faster than she had even thought was possible. He was using more tricks than she knew. Tori knew that her only chance to get in was to distract him. With her left hand, she slowly proceeded to a dagger from her sleeve but she did it carefully so Barbossa wouldn't notice.  
  
She finally succeeded in freeing it. She hid it in her hand until the opportune moment. Then she let Barbossa back up until she was a couple feet from the broken railing where Nick had fallen.  
  
"Ready ta die, Sparrow?"  
  
He leered at her.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Tori threw the dagger as fast as she could, not bothering to take careful aim.  
  
"What the....."  
  
Barbossa didn't see it until it buried itself in his huge hat. His hand automatically went to his head and he snarled. "That's me good hat!"  
  
While he had done that, Tori had leapt behind him so that when he turned, he had his back to the railing and she was on the side with advantaged. Barbossa cursed as Tori attacked, trying to be as fast as he had been.  
  
He wasn't as fast with his parries but he was faster than was comfortable. Tori managed to hold her attack for a few minutes but only drove him back about an inch. Then Barbossa cut in. He drove her back towards the other side of the deck.  
  
Tori had a sudden idea. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat him in a fair fight. He was too good. But pirates never fought fair. If she could spring this trick, she could finish him off once and for all.  
  
She parried very badly on purpose. He sneered and quickly hit again on that side. She moved away so quickly that he almost lost his balance from hitting thin air. Then she quickly grabbed a rope and swung onto the middle deck.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell? Come back here, ya cowardous dog."  
  
He grabbed another rope and swung after her. She had already landed and the pirates had scattered where she hit. They backed off even more when Barbossa landed behind her. Most of them stopped their fight to watch. Before Barbossa attacked, Tori lunged and then turned and ran after he parried.  
  
She knew she had really confused Barbossa now. He thought that Sparrows weren't cowards and she was giving him the opposite impression. That was good. She heard him following him. She looked up. The mast was straight in front of her. Perfect. Grabbing a piece of rigging, she began to climb, praying that Barbossa would come after her.  
  
"Bloody wench!"  
  
He was after her. For someone bigger than her, he was faster than she expected but she had a head start so it wasn't likely that he would catch up to her while she was still climbing. "Ya'll pay fer this, Sparrow!"  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
Tori had reached the top. As Barbossa looked up, her sword slashed through the ropes holding a sail. It went crashing down unto Barbossa. He gave one last scream before tumbling down onto the deck along with the sail.  
  
Tori quickly climbed down and leant over the mass of sail. No-one spoke. She untangled it and found her enemy, his face chalk white. "If ya live, answer me," Tori growled.  
  
There was a slight movement in Barbossa's body and then he went still. Tori put her fingers to his wrist. There was no pulse. "He's dead."  
  
She heard a clanking as the Shadow's crew began dropping their weapons. Only one pair was still engaged in battle: Anamaria and the black man. They didn't seem to realize that they were the only ones fighting. As everyone watched, Ana ducked under the man's arm as he attacked and slashed his chest with her sword. He crumpled.  
  
Those of the Shadow's crew that hadn't already dropped their weapons, did so then. "Well, I'm feelin' rather good about this situation."  
  
Jack strode, jauntily out in front of the defeated crew. He happily threw all the weapons over the side of the ship. "Any of ya scurvy dogs got any rum?" he asked.  
  
When none of them replied, he approached one sailor. "Ya, Sailor. 'Ave ya got any rum on ya?"  
  
The pirate gave him a surly look and handed him a flask. Jack downed it in one gulp. "That's better. Many thanks."  
  
He gave an exaggerated bow to the pirate who glared at him even harder. "Where's Nick?" Elizabeth had come forwards, followed by Will, "I lost him in the flow of battle."  
  
Tori swallowed. How could she tell them? Elizabeth, Will, and even Jack were looking at her expectantly. "He.... he tried to fight Barbossa."  
  
Elizabeth gave a small scream. Her hand quickly covered her mouth. She glanced at Will. He had gone very pale. "Where is..... where is his.... body?"  
  
He had tried to keep his voice from cracking but failed miserably. Silent tears were running down Elizabeth's face. "He drowned. The railing gave in and he fell."  
  
She looked down. This was so painful. And now he would never know she had loved him. He thought she had chosen Reph over him. She hadn't. Wouldn't. She should have never listened to Reph. She had made the wrong decision and it was too late now. Nick had saved her life and she had been incapable of saving his.  
  
"At least Barbossa didn't 'ave the satisfaction of killin' him outright."  
  
Jack's gleeful face was gone. It was replaced with a darkened expression of worry. He looked at Elizabeth who was in Will's arms, crying, and Will's depressed face.  
  
"What's goin' on?"  
  
Anamaria was wiping blood off her sword, causally. She looked at Elizabeth and Will and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Their son.....err..... died."  
  
Jack almost whispered it, not wanting the Turners to hear.  
"I'm sorry," Ana said coolly.  
  
Tori knew that she didn't have that much feeling about it. She didn't know Nick and she was only acting sorry for Elizabeth and Will's sake.  
  
"Five. I killed five men. Can ya believe that?"  
  
Tori turned around to see Reph. She was so tempted to sock him in the face right then for that crazy look of triumph and pride but the fact that Jack was there kept her from doing it.  
  
"Yer a true pirate."  
  
Jack clapped him on the back. "Although sometimes it's better not to be so... uh.... boastful about those things."  
  
"Alright, Capt'."  
  
Jack cast one last look at Will and Elizabeth. They had gone up to the upper deck to look at the railing where Nick had fallen. However, the victory was first in Jack's mind.  
  
"Tori that was one of the best tricks I've ever seen. I must remember ta use it more often. Alright everyone. How many men did we loose?"  
  
"Nine," came the answer, "And Gibbs is wounded."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Gibbs limped into deck in front of Jack, holding a cloth to his bleeding leg.  
  
"Let 'em fix ya up, Gibbs," Jack told him, glancing at the cut, "So they had far heavier losses."  
  
He looked at the group of the Shadow's crew.  
  
"ALL MEN BACK TO THE..... err.... what's 'er name?"  
  
He received an answer from one of the men standing closest to him.  
  
"Okay. Let me try that again. ALL MEN BACK TO THE GREY HAWK! TIE UP THE PRISONERS! BRING UP THE ANCHOR! HOIST THE SAILS! BRING 'ER BACK INTO TORTUGA!"  
  
The crew all swung to the Grey Hawk. They moved a plank across to the Shadow for the prisoners to be pushed across and for Gibbs. Will and Elizabeth finally came away from the railing, both tight-lipped and white- faced. They came unto the Grey Hawk, as well. Jack quickly took a place behind the tiller. He looked at his crew and then at the Shadow. "Blow 'er up," were his only words.  
  
They quickly loaded the cannons. Shot after shot was fired at it. The last of it that anyone saw was it disappearing beneath the waves, still smoking. Tori saw this. She had bit her lip so hard that it was bleeding. Against her will, tears filled her eyes.  
  
"That was one of the greatest victories ever. Wasn't it?"  
  
She didn't look at Reph. Her teeth were gritted together.  
  
"Tor?"  
  
The tears fell. Turning quickly, she pushed past him and ran down to her cabin. Hearing his footsteps coming after her, she quickly locked the door.  
  
"Tori? Why are ya actin' like this? Won't ya talk ta me?"  
  
"Go away," she sobbed, throwing herself down on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Reph, if ya don't leave me alone I'll gut ya with a dagger."  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
She heard his footsteps, leaving. Only then did she allow herself to cry as hard as she had wanted to.  
  
***  
  
The Grey Hawk harbored came into Tortuga's harbor several hours later. As the owner was probably still looking for it, it was docked farther out. It would be returned to the center of the harbor during the night while no one was looking.  
  
Most of the crew left the ship for a tavern. Most were celebrating the victory while mourning those lost at the same time. Tori had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. No one had really noticed besides Reph as Jack was in the center of things as always and Anamaria was probably with him. A few times she had held a dagger in her hand, feeling the cold, hard metal beneath her palms. She had considered thrusting it into herself but that each time she had ended up dropping it in disgust. She didn't want to die.  
  
She had tried to sleep but Nick's face kept coming to her, plaguing her. It refused to leave her alone. Finally, after awhile Tori got up and looked around. She could hear shouts and laughter from the alleyways of Tortuga. These people so easily forgot all their troubles....  
  
She decided to go to the tavern. Drowning herself in rum would let her escape from the pain for a few hours. It was what Jack would do.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen as she left the Grey Hawk. At least they had each other to console but no one even knew she had loved Nick. She was all alone.  
The tavern was filled with people. A few of the crew nodded to her and congratulated her on her fight. Their compliments passed deaf ears. The words just slid past her as she ordered a rum and brought it to one of the back tables.  
  
By her fifth, Tori began to feel the effects. She started to feel relaxed. She was just about to drink a sixth, when and hand pulled it away from her. "Don't you think you've had enough, yet?"  
  
"What the bloody 'ell?"  
  
Her speech was slurred. She looked up and groaned. She had drunken so much that she was seeing images of Nick. Two of them, in fact. So much for the rum to ease her agony.  
  
"I said, Don't you think you've had enough? There's really no reason for you to drown yourself in rum. You won."  
  
"Why do these images have to plague me?" she waved her hand, trying to get it to go away, "It doesn't matter that I won, anyway. Nick died."  
  
As soon as someone saw that she was talking to herself, they were going to make her stop drinking. She wanted the image to leave.  
  
"Tori!" he caught her arm, "Stop. If I were dead, then I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
She stared. The hand on her arm felt real. Images didn't feel real. She looked up at the face the was blurring. It looked too real. This was the worst image she had ever had.  
  
"I'm real. I'm not an figment of your imagination."  
  
His hand cupped under her chin and forced her to look at him. There was no way that could be imaginary...  
  
"It's not possible...." she croaked, "I'm not dead, am I?"  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
For a minute everything slid back into focus and her brain cleared. All she saw was Nick looking down at her, hand still on her cheek.  
  
"I've got to be dreamin'."  
  
But if this was a dream she didn't want it to stop. She threw her arms around him. Everything blurred again but she felt his arms holding her steadily. She cried then: unto his shoulder. Some act of god was giving her this dream. Maybe it would last a little longer. Just a little..... her head spun again and she passed out.  
  
***  
  
Again, there's no excuse for not writing in so long but I am sorry. 


	19. Reph's Book

Tori woke up to find herself in her own cabin on the Black Pearl. Her head was completely clear: rum hardly ever had much effect on Sparrows the next morning. She got up, wondering what had happened and then she remembered her dream. She sat back down on her bed her head in her hand. She wished it could have lasted longer. Now that she was awake the pain was even worse.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Tori called.  
  
Lyra entered and looked at her. "Feeling okay? You look awful. Rum doesn't normal affect you this much."  
  
"It has nothin' to do with the rum," Tori muttered softly.  
  
Lyra's frowned but didn't pursue the subject. "There's someone who would like to see you. You don't have a headache or anything like that?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'd rather not talk right now but I'm physically fine."  
  
"Oh, I think this is someone you'd probably like to talk to," she told Tori. "Come in," she called into the hallway.  
  
As soon as he entered Tori's stomach plummeted. The golden brown hair framing a round face......  
  
"It wasn't a dream...." she whispered faintly, sitting down.  
  
"I told you I was real and you didn't seem to believe me."  
  
She didn't answer. More tears came. She heard Lyra slip out of the room. He crossed the room in a few steps and sat down beside her. She buried her head in her hands. "What happened?" came a choked and muffled question.  
  
"You're really not acting like yourself."  
  
"I damn well 'ave the right not to."  
  
Nick grinned. "Well after Barbossa knocked me overboard, I swam back to the Grey Hawk. the waters weren't exactly calm and I passed out once I managed to get into a cabin. My parents found me somewhat later, rather joyfully as everyone thought I had died. I asked where you were and someone managed to tell me that you'd gone to the tavern. I found you there: on your fifth....."  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Aye. I seem to be mistaken."  
  
The stream of tears finally stopped. Her eyes narrowed. "Ya made me think ya were dead?"  
  
Nick looked at her. "I tried to tell you as soon as I could....."  
  
She slapped him across the face although it was light and not really meant. Nick flinched anyway. "Well that was more like you....."  
  
He didn't get any farther. He found her lips on his, kissing him passionately. For a moment he paused somewhat surprised, and then responded with his mouth, sliding his arms around her. They stayed this way for a minute and then Tori finally broke away. "Ya do love me, don't ya?"  
  
The words were hard to say. She prayed she had not just done the wrong thing. He studied her face for a moment and finally replied. "More than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"I can imagine a lot of things. That's not very hard."  
  
She let herself fall back into his arms. "I never really apologized as I should 'ave fer mistrusting ya....."  
  
He stopped her. "No apologies. That's what you said."  
  
She grinned and kissed him again. Right at that moment, Reph burst into Tori's cabin. "WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS THIS? YA'RE SUPPOSED TA BE DEAD!"  
  
Tori pulled away from Nick again. "Don't come inta me cabin without knockin'. What do ya think it is?"  
  
Reph's entire face went red with anger. "Bastard....."  
  
He was across cabin in two strides and threw Nick off the bed. He landed on the floor with a rather loud crash, to find Reph's sword pointing at him. "Filthy landlubbing bastard......"  
  
He stopped. Tori's pistol was at his head. "That's ya, Reph. All of those insults apply ta ya."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME, TORI! ONE DAY YA'LL BLOODY LEARN NOT TA TRUST SCUM LIKE HIM!"  
  
He swung around to face her. The pistol in her hand went somewhat loose. She swallowed. Her friend, almost her lifelong friend, stood before her and she held a pistol at him. Nick had gotten up. Reph paid no attention. "He got ya inta his arms. Ya don't know what he'll be doin' next."  
  
Tori looked Reph straight in the eye. "But it doesn't matter because I love him."  
  
Reph looked so angry it almost looked like he was going to gut her with his sword. "He's corrupted ya. Wait until yer father finds out."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want her father to find out about this either, would you?"  
  
Both Tori and Reph looked at Nick. He was holding a leather book that Tori immediately recognized as the one she had seen the day she had gone to Reph to pull he splinter. Reph's face turned deadly white. "Where'd ya find that?"  
  
"What is it?" Tori looked curiously from Nick to Reph who were both looking at each other: Nick holding a steady cool gaze and Reph looking livid.  
  
"Well, this just happens to be Reph's diary," Nick explained, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Stop! That's not yers, landlubber," Reph demanded.  
  
"Hmmm..... well I really think that Tori and especially Jack would be rather interested to see some of the things written in here," Nick continued.  
  
"Let me see," Tori held out her hand.  
  
Nick handed her the book. Tori glanced as Reph stood, helpless. Tori opened up to a random page and read aloud, "We stopped in Tortuga today. There was no chance of catchin' Tori unawares. I had ta contend myself with the whores near the Faithful Bride....."  
  
Tori stopped, the look on her face turning to disgust. "Well, Reph, maybe we should show this ta my father."  
  
Reph's face even whiter. He glared at Tori. "Well I still do 'ave somethin' I can tell 'im. I'll keep quite on.... that, if ya agree not ta show my book."  
  
Tori shook her head and closed the book. "No. I think Capt' Jack Sparrow would find this rather entertainin'. More so if his daughter wasn't mentioned in it, but he'll be willin' ta read that anyway. Tell 'im anythin' ya like. I doubt he'll care."  
  
With that, she turned and walked out of her cabin. Nick followed her, after smirking at Reph, who stood stock-still.  
  
Once on deck, Tori found Jack. "Capt', Nick found this...."  
  
She offered him the book. Jack looked at it. "Aye, Elizabeth and Will told me that their son was alive..... what's this?"  
  
"Reph's....err.... journal."  
  
"Journal?" Jack raised his eyes, "Why would I want ta read this?"  
  
"Just read it," Tori's face took on Ana's stubborn look.  
  
Jack sighed and took the book from her. He opened it and after reading a few lines, he grinned. "It's a journal of a pirate, alright, even if he is a bit young. Is it really necessary for me ta read this? I think I get the general idea, amusin' as it is."  
  
"Read a little farther."  
  
Jack's face suddenly changed from amusement to surprise. "WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS THIS ABOUT YA?"  
  
"Those are Reph's thought."  
  
Jack slammed the book and looked at Tori. "Ya're not interested in him?"  
  
"He won't bloody leave me alone!"  
  
"REPH!"  
  
Tori grinned as Reph came unto deck. "Capt', what a coincidence. I just wanted ta tell ya that I've seen yer daughter with her mouth glued on the Turner boy's."  
  
"Aye. Good fer her. What say ya ta this?"  
  
He opened the book and put it right in front of Reph's face. "It's.... er..... um.... "stammered Reph.  
  
"Next harbor, and ya're off," Jack commanded, and went off to take the tiller from Gibbs.  
  
"Tori....."  
  
Tori turned around to see Nick. "We got interrupted, didn't we?" she asked.  
  
She nodded and followed him back down to her cabin.  
  
***  
  
That was a pretty short chapter but the epilogue is coming soon.... 


	20. Epilouge

I know it's been months but I finally decided I needed an epilogue.

* * *

Nick looked out at the harbor of Port Royal: the town that had been him home for all of his life. It looked even prettier in the dark with the moon shining down on the waters. Nick felt a slight pain go through him. Very soon his parents would be leaving the Black Pearl. And he would not be leaving with them...

"Somethin' wrong?"

Nick turned around to see Tori and immediately smiled. Tori walked over to him and laid her elbows on the railing next to him, looking where he was looking. "It is a pretty town," she said, softly, "It's a pity that... "she broke off, "Never mind."

"What?"

"I've never really known a home unless ya count the Pearl and the sea. But what is that? The ship is a piece of wood and the sea is jest endless water. It's not really home."

Nick smiled. "I thought that a ship was your soul- and freedom. Isn't that important?"

"Yes," Tori nodded, "It's jest that..." she paused and then quickly rushed through her next words, "I don't want ya ta feel like ya don't belong here. I don't want ta take ya away from yer home..." she turned away, "I jest want ya ta be happy, Nick."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist. His dark eyes met hers. "Ah, but you don't understand," he whispered, "I am happy. As long as I'm with you."

He closed the space between them and put his lips lightly on hers. Tori replied passionately, her hands gripping onto his shoulder, tightly. The kissed turned from light to almost violent with seconds. Against her will, Tori's body pressed against his, silently asking for more. At that point, Nick pulled away. His eyes were dancing, slightly. "We should be careful out in the open like this," he said, quietly, and leaned against the railing, again.

"If yer so happy, then how come yer staring off at yer home, longingly?" Tori retorted.

Nick sighed. It was complicated. He loved his home but he loved Tori more. Besides that, he was feeling up to seeing new places and seeing more of a pirates life. Perhaps all his years of training on sword fighting would go to use more than once. He looked back at Tori, with her long black hair and sighed again. He could never leave her, anyway. "I'll just put it this way," Nick said, finally, "I love my home but I would kill myself if I had to leave you. There's no way I'm going anywhere but with you."

Tori let out a long sigh and then slid her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Are ya sure about that?"

"Dead sure."

Tori closed her eyes in relief. "Good because I couldn't live without ya, either, Nick."

Nick pulled her into his arms again and they silently watched as on the lower deck Elizabeth and Will were lowered into a row boat to bring themselves back to shore. It was a silent affair as the crew wished to not drawl any attention to themselves from the town. Nick had already said his good-byes early in the day. He felt that overdoing it would just bring more pain than was needed. After all, they weren't leaving his life completely. Port Royal was always easy to access in the Black Pearl by night. "Are ya entirely sure?" Tori asked him, jolting him out of this thoughts, "This is probably yer last chance if ya want ta go home."

Nick looked at her. "I am home."

The matter was obviously closed. Tori took the opportunity to hold his lips captive again, not caring if anyone saw them or not.

* * *

Short and cute. Hoped you liked it. Not as though anyone is reading after all this time but oh well. Just needed a better ending. 


End file.
